Le pire vient souvent avant le meilleur
by memette
Summary: Abandonné devant l'autel par son fiancé Bella se sens trahit. Elle fera alors une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Mais qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-il la ?...Tan de question sans réponse.Tous humain
1. Prologue

**Salut, c'est ma première fic. Je me suis enfin lancé et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensé.**

**Prologue :**

Parce qu'il m'a lâché, parce que j'ai pleuré, parce que je l'ai rencontré, parce qu'il m'a écouté, parce que je l'aime, parce que...

La vie à parfois de drôle de façon de nous apporter le bonheur. Mais peut importe la façon dont il arrive ce qui compte c'est ce que vous en faite. Alors si jamais le bonheur venait à croiser votre route surtout ne le laisser pas séchaper.

**N'oublier pas le petit bouton.**


	2. Mais ou est il ?

**Coucou, comme promis voici le premier chapitre. J'essayerais de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines. **

**J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un serais intéresser pour faire la correction ?**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Mais ou est-il ?

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 18 ans. J'ai été élevé par mon père, le shérif de Forks, la ville la plus pluvieuse de l'État de Washington. Ma mère nous a abandonné alors que je n'avais que 4 ans sans jamais donner le moindre signe de vie depuis.

J'ai très vite sympathisé avec Jacob, le fils de Billy, le meilleur ami de mon père. Je le voyais à chaque fois que son père rendais visite au miens pour les matches de baseball. Il est rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Nous étions très proches et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble lorsque nous sommes entrés au lycée.

C'est cette année la que j'ai rencontré Alice et Rosalie mes 2 meilleurs amies.

Nous sortions parfois le week-end pour d'interminables missions shopping dirigé par Alice. Je ne plaisante pas elle peut vraiment devenir tyrannique lorsqu'il s'agit de shopping ou même simplement de mode. Sinon le temps que je ne passais pas avec ce lutin maléfique, comme aimait l'appeler Emmett son frère, je le passais avec Jacob.

Et puis un jour alors que j'étais seule à la maison Jacob était venu et m'avait demandé en mariage. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui j'étais assise dans ma belle robe de mariée entrain de repenser à ce qu'était ma vie en attendant que mon fiancé arrive. Normalement c'était à la mariée d'arriver en retard et au marié d'attendre pas l'inverse. Et c'est pourtant ce qui se passait puisque j'étais toujours entrain d'attendre dans la petite salle au fond de l'église que mon fiancé ce pointe.

Je sursautais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Angela apparu essoufflé, en voyant la colère sur son visage je compris :

_ Il ne viendra pas? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

_ Non..., elle avait murmuré la réponse.

_ Pourquoi ? Osais-je demander les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je...il...il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas...qu'il avait bu lorsqu'il t'avait fait sa demande...Oh Bella je suis tellement désolé !

Je voyais toute la tristesse et la colère qu'elle ressentait dans ses yeux. Derrière elle Alice et Rosalie s'était figer, la bouche grande ouverte.

Je revoyais encore comme si s'était hier sa demande

Flash-back :

J'étais seule à la maison. Charlie avait du s'absenter pour le travail et ne reviendrais pas avant le lendemain. Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher lorsque la sonnette retentis. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Je n'attendais personne. La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Je me levais et allais ouvrir.

_ Jacob ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'ai quelque chose de trrrès important à te demander !

Je le regardais surprise, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. Jacob avait un grand sourire niais sur le visage. Je m'écartais légèrement pour le laisser rentrée. A peine fut-il à l'intérieur qu'il mit un genou à terre. Je me figeais en le voyant sortir une boite de la poche de sa veste.

_ Isabella veut tu devenir ma femme ?

Quoi ? Venait-il vraiment de me demander de l'épouser ? OH MON DIEU !

_ Oui.

Fin du Flash-back.

Mais qu'elle idiote ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre conte : son sourire niais, son attitude hésitante…

Je sortis en courant de la salle, bousculant Angela. J'essayais tan bien que mal de retenir mais larmes. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. On m'appelait ou plutôt on criait mon nom mais je ne voulais pas leur parler. Je voulais être seule et quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Je sortis de l'église et descendais les marches sans m'arrêter de courir.

J'arrivais au parking sans tomber lorsque l'on m'agrippa le bras.

* * *

**Me revoila ! **

**Alors dites moi tout. Pas trop déçu ?**

** A votre avis que va t'il se passer ? Qui lui à agripper le bras ? Un ami ou alors un parfait inconnue ? **

**N'oubliez pas même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit c'est par la**

V


	3. Mais qui est il ?

**Coucou, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. A partir de maintenant je posterais tous les vendredi. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

Réponse review

Chlo : merci pour ta review. J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé aux retrouvailles Bella Jacob. Ce n'est donc pas prévue pour tout de suite mais promis j'y pense.

Famous Marion : LOL c'est vrai que c'est un enfoiré. Voila la suite j'espère que ça te plaira.

Liisa's : Edward ? Je te laisse le découvrir. LOL

elo-didie : Contente que le début te plaise voila la suite.

Evaa : Voila la suite à toi de découvrir si tu avais raison. p

Houdhoud : Coucou, pas sur que tu lise aussi cette fic. Promis je vais essayer d'écrire la suite de mon os mais je ne pense pas que ce sois pour tout de suite.

Et aussi merci à : Lydie's, Galswinthe.

Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre personnellement au inscrit mais il y à un beug avec les liens.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mais qui est-il ?

_ Mademoiselle, est ce que ça va ? Me dis un doux ténor.

Je me retournais alors vers cette magnifique voix et me retrouvais face à un dieu vivant. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés légèrement décoiffés, une mâchoire carrée, un né droit, des pommettes saillante, des lèvres magnifiquement dessinés qui n'appelaient qu'à être embrassées et enfin ses yeux…deux magnifique émeraudes tellement profonds que l'on si noierais volontiers…

_ Mademoiselle ? Sa voix me sortit de mes penser. Je refis donc surface dans la réalité et éclatait à nouveau en sanglot.

_ Excusez-moi c'était plus part politesse qu'autre chose, il sembla hésiter avant de continuer, sans vouloir être indiscret puis-je vous demander ce qui vous bouleverse ?

_ Je…Il m'a…je ne pouvais continuer n'arrivant pas à contrôler mes sanglots. Contre toutes attentes l'adonis me pris dans c'est bras. Ma tête reposait sur son torse que je devinais parfaitement musclé. Je respirais son délicieux parfum.

_ Est ce que sa va aller ?

_ Je…je ne sais pas, je pouvais entendre l'agitation qui provenait de l'église et il du l'entendre aussi car il me demanda :

_ Votre famille est là-bas ?

_ Oui… Mais je ne veux pas les voir…ils vont me poser plain de questions et ne vont pas me lâcher et…

_ Chut calmer vous, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner je voudrais vous montrer un endroit ou j'aime me rendre quand je viens ici et que j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou que je suis triste, alors vous voulez bien?

Je croisais de nouveau son regard et vit que je pouvais lui faire confiance, je hochais alors la tête incapable de parler, la tristesse avait disparut et j'étais en état de choc, enfin c'est comme cela que je le ressentais. C'est donc incapable de parler que je suivis l'inconnue à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à m'assoir. Puis il alla prendre place devant le volant. Nous roulâmes en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que la voiture ne s'immobilise. Il sortit de celle-ci avant de venir m'ouvrir la portière, il était si galant. Je sortis donc tant bien que mal du véhicule, ma robe m'encombrait. Une fois que je fus dehors il prit ma main, à ce contact je sentis comme une décharge électrique me parcourir le corps je n'osais pas le regarder pour savoir s'il avait lui aussi ressentis la même chose. Il me demanda de le suivre. Il se dirigea alors vers les bois. Je me figeais le faisant se retourner.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ?

_ C'est que je…ma robe, dis-je en désignant cette dernière.

_ Oh, je suis désolé je n'avais pas pensé à cela, s'excusa-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas grave mais je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher en forêt dans cette tenue.

_ Effectivement, me permettriez-vous de vous porter ?

_ Je…non…enfin ne vous embêtez pas…et puis vous allez avoir mal au dos…

_ Mais non je suis sur que vous êtes légère et cela ne m'embête pas.

Et avant même que je n'ai pu protester il avait passé sa mains sous mes genoux et me portais comme une jeune mariée...comme une jeunes mariée...les larmes menaçais à nouveau et j'avais beaucoup de mal à les retenir.

_ Mademoiselle...

_ Bella appeler moi Bella et si l'on pouvait se tutoyer enfin si sa ne vous dérange pas...

_ Bien sur Bella et au faite je m'appelle Edward.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'arrête.

_ Voila, nous sommes arrivés ! Dit-il en me posant a terre. Il était prévenant et ne me lâcha qu'une fois que j'eu retrouvée mon équilibre.

_ Merci Edward…je restais sans voix devant le spectacle qui se trouvait face à moi. C'était une petite clairière verdoyante ou poussait de nombreuses fleurs violettes. On pouvait entendre un petit ruisseau en contre bas.

_ C'est magnifique…

_ C'est vrai…tu sais il faut que je te dise…

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai montré cette clairière…

_ C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi à moi ?

_ Je ne sais pas…quand je t'ai vu sortir de l'église je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'arrête et avant que je ne réalise ce que je faisais je t'interpelais et après je t'ai proposé de venir ici. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais j'ai sentis que tu étais la personne que…

_ Que quoi ?

_ Non rien tu vas t'enfuir.

_ Mais non, aller dis-moi ! J'essayais de faire la moue d'Alice.

_ D'accord mais à une condition !

_ Laquelle ?

_ Tu me dis pourquoi tu es sorti en courant de l'église.

_ Je…très bien, alors qu'est ce que tu allais dire ?

* * *

**Alors ? **

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton.**


	4. Après les larmes les rires

**Coucou, un grand merci pour toute vos review et vos mises en alerte. Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Après les larmes les rires.**

**_ Que… que j'ai senti que c'était toi la personne que j'attendais pour partager ça… mais enfin… je l'ai senti et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.**

J'étais troublée parce qu'il venait de dire. (N/Nat : à vrai dire moi aussi…^^)

**_ Et toi ?**

**_ Eh bien disons que,** je ne pus retenir une larme mais contrairement à tout à l'heure celle-ci n'était pas de tristesse mais plutôt de rage, oui j'étais en colère il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

**_ Bella ?** je relevais la tête et croisais ses magnifiques yeux.** Bella je suis désolé je ne voulais te faire pleurer je suis un idiot ce ne sont pas mes affaires…**

**_ Non, arrête ce n'est pas ta faute c'est juste que je suis en colère,** je vis dans son regard toutes les questions qu'il n'osait pas me poser.** Je… comment dire… disons que le plus beau jour de ma vie a tourné au cauchemar.**

Il ne disait rien mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il aimerait écouter la suite pourtant il me laissait le choix. Je crois que c'est cela qui m'a donné envie de continuer. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais tout lui dire qu'il ne me rejetterait pas. Alors je continuais :

**_ Je devais me marier aujourd'hui mais mon fiancé n'est pas arrivé. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas qu'il était désolé mais qu'il avait bu lorsqu'il m'avait fait ça demande et qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de me le dire.**

J'étais en colère et d'après ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux lui aussi. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais dans son regard. Pourquoi était-il triste ? En colère ? Il avait aussi autre chose mais je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier.

**_ Je ne comprends pas…**

Il avait murmuré ces mots plus pour lui-même, mais que ne comprenait-il pas je pensais avoir été claire dans mes explications. Je le fixais donc attendant qu'il poursuive.

**_ Comment quelqu'un peut-il être aussi stupide ?** sa voix était dure, déformée par la colère et l'incompréhension.** Comment a-t-il pu t'abandonner ? N'a-t-il pas remarqué la chance qu'il avait ?**

Lorsque j'entendis sa dernière phrase, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et si j'étais rouge à cet instant ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je devais être en entendant la suite :

**_ Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment on peu abandonner une femme comme toi ! Tu es si belle ! Et puis tu parais si gentille, si douce et intelligente ! (N/Nat : tu as raison, c'est tout moi… oh ce n'est pas de moi qu'il parle ? *soupir de déception*) Lorsque je t'ai vu sortir de l'église j'ai cru qu'un ange était tombé du ciel. **

En entendant ces mots je n'avais pu que baisser les yeux. Le silence ce fit, je continuais d'observer ma robe. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Et c'est ce que je fis, je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

* * *

Et voila. Alors vas avis. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton. Sinon je poste pas. *Moue à le Alice Cullen et yeux du chat poté* LOL


	5. Le monde est petit

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre au nombreuse review qui m'ont été envoyer mais disons que la rentré ma retiré mon courage. Alors je m'excuse. Et vous comment c'est passé votre rentrez, dites moi tout ?**

**Sinon je tiens a faire passer un message, j'accepte toutes les critiques bonne ou mauvaise mais j'aimerais autre chose qu'un simple : SOIGNE TA GRAMMAIRE avant de poster. Trop de fautes tuent l'envie. Please, trouve une bêta. Car ce genre de remarque ne me feras pas avancer.**

**Merci d'avances pour votre compréhensions.**

**Allez j'arrête de vous embêtez et je vous laisse lire**

**(PS : Je suis sur qu'il y en a qui on passer le message LOL)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le monde est petit !**

**_ Alice va me tuer lorsqu'elle verra l'état de ma robe. (N/Nat : c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire après une déclaration comme ça ?^^)**

Je l'entendis rire et j'avais l'impression que c'était le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu. Non en réalité j'en étais sûre, c'était le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu. Petit à petit son rire s'estompa et il me fixa.

**_ Tu es vraiment surprenante…**

**_ Et ?**

**_ Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises ça…**

Son souffle caressa ma joue et nos regards se croisèrent. Je rougis et m'éloignais. J'avais été sur le point de l'embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne connaissais de lui que son nom. Je décidais alors de reprendre la conversation là où nous l'avions laissé. Prenant bien soins de m'éloigner avant.

**_ Tu ne connais pas Alice ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va me sortir un truc du genre : « Ah Bella ! Tu vas bien… mais OH MON DIEU qu'as-tu fait à ta robe ! »** Nous éclations tous les deux de rire.** Alice restera toujours Alice,** dis-je d'un ton théâtral en reprenant les mots de Rosalie. Je le vis ce figer et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, qu'avais-je fait ?

**_ Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu es Bella La meilleure amie d'Alice.**

**_ Hein ?**

**_ C'est bien d'Alice Cullen dont tu parles ?**

**_ Euh, oui tu la connais ?** Il hocha la tête.

**_ Je suis Edward Cullen, son frère.**

**_ Et bah le monde est petit !**

**_ En tout cas j'avais raison qu'en je disais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Alice ne fait que me parler de toi. Elle est persuadée que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre,** je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir.

**_ Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle !**

**_ C'est vrai elle essaye toujours de jouer les entremetteuses.**

Je me contentais de hocher la tête.

**_ Que t'a-t-elle raconté sur moi ? Juste que je sache si je dois l'étrangler !**

**_ Et bien à peu près tout.**

**_ Comme ?**

**_ Et bien elle m'appelait toutes les semaines pour me faire un résumé de tout ce qui se passe d'en sa vie. J'en ai bavé ! Je ne pouvais pas en placé une et devais me contenter d'écouter. Franchement je crois qu'elle a bien dû me dire tout ce qui composait ta garde robe, me d'écrire tes moindre faits est gestes durant les soirées que vous passiez ensemble…**

**_ Je crois bien que ta sœur à signer son arrêt de mort.**

**_ Je peux te faire confiance ?** sa question me surprit et je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**_ Oui.**

**_ OK, en fait une fois je me suis enregistré dire à intervalle régulier des « oui », « bien sûr », « hum hum… » et lorsqu'elle m'a appelé j'ai mis en route l'enregistrement et je suis parti prendre une douche **– hum une douche, nan Bella concentre-toi ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, me réprimandai-je –** et le pire c'est qu'elle était tellement partie dans son récit qu'elle ne s'est aperçu de rien.**

**_ Nan !**

**_ Si ! Je te promets tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne sera jamais au courant.**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien,** dis-je entre deux éclat de rire,** elle t'a raconté notre rencontre ?**

**_ Ouais, mais je doute que ce se soit vraiment passé comme ça.**

**_ Hum moi en tout cas je me rappelle comment elle m'a sauté dessus.**

Flash-back :

_Je marchais dans les couloirs du lycée tout le monde ne parlait que des 4 nouveaux élèves. Lorsque quelqu'un me sauta dessus._

_**_ Salut moi c'est Alice, et toi ? Ahhh t'es vêtement sont affreux, tu viens avec Rosalie et moi samedi à Seattle, et je n'accepte aucun refus ! (N/Nat : Ed' est direct mais sa sœur n'est pas mieux…)**_

_Je devais avouer qu'elle me faisait peur elle ne devait pas faire plus d'1 mètre 50 mais ce petit lutin était vraiment très impressionnante. Puis une superbe blonde apparut._

_**_ Alice calme-toi tu lui fais peur ! Au fait moi c'est Rosalie et cette pile électrique c'est ma sœur Alice. Et toi tu es ?**_

_**_ Bella, Bella Swan.**_

_**_ Très bien Bella, Samedi 9h on sera chez toi et tu as intérêt à être prête.**_

_**_ Hum, d'accord.**_

_Je n'avais vraiment pas pu refuser face aux yeux de chien battu que m'avait fait Alice. D'ailleurs avant de partir celle-ci me lança :_

_**_ À samedi Bella je suis sûre que l'on va devenir les meilleures amies, **__puis elle s'éloigna en sautillant. Sur le coup je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à leur demander comment elles allaient trouver où j'habitais._

Fin du flash-back :

Lorsque j'eus fini de lui raconter ma rencontre avec ça sœur il se mit à rire.

**_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'étais vraiment terrorisée.**

**_ Désolé, c'est juste que ce n'est pas du tout la même version qu'Alice !**

**_ Ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?**

**_ En gros ça donnait un truc du genre : « Edward il faut absolument que je te raconte. J'ai rencontré une fille fantastique ! Elle est géniale. Je suis sûre que vous seriez parfait l'un pour l'autre oui c'est ça j'ai rencontré la femme de ta vie. En plus on va faire du shopping samedi ensemble et elle adore ça…**

**_ Ce n'est pas vrai je déteste le shopping !** M'écriai-je.

**_ Hum et après elle m'a dit : « Je vois déjà qu'elle robe je vais porter pour votre mariage. Désolée Ed mais il faut que je raccroche je dois appeler le fleuriste pour la cérémonie ! »**

**_ Nan tu me fais marcher là ! Je sais qu'Alice se prend pour cupidon et qu'elle a tendance à toujours en faire trop mais là franchement je ne te crois pas.**

**_ Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Enfin quand j'ai pu en placer une je lui ai rappelé que je ne te connaissais pas et que je ne savais même pas ton prénom.**

**_ J'ai du mal à te croire, d'un autre côté c'est Alice donc…**

**_ Ouais, elle et son « sixième sens » parfois elle en fait vraiment trop,** dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Je l'observais il était vraiment beau mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait qui étaient ses parent. Pourtant même pour un Cullen il était beau. Je me rendis alors compte que je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui alors que sa sœur lui avait s'en doute raconté toute ma vie.

* * *

Alors voila la questions habituel, qu'en avez-vous penser ? Bisous et je veux 60 review sinon je poste pas, :p LOL Je plaisante pas, et la prochaine fois je passe au 100. De toute façon vous avez pas le choix ;D


	6. Apprendre à ce connaitre

**Coucou, et oui me revoilà, toujours au rendez-vous. Je vous préviens je boude, je n'ai pas eu mes 60 reviews, vous ne m'aimez donc pas ? LOL**

**Voila les réponses au reviews :**

Elo-didie : Oui Alice sera toujours Alice, lol contente que sa te plaise.

Bea : C'est Alice lol, contente que sa te plaise, voila la suite.

Valentine : contente que sa te plaise

Jinpi : Ouais la rencontre Alice Bella, petit délire personnelle

Aelita48 : De vilaines hein ? LOL Ton enthousiasmes me donne envie de poster, de toute façon j'arrive verrait pas à 60avant un moment alors je poste.

Famous Marion : Tout a fait d'accord lol.

Fifer : contente que ça te plaise.

Galswinthe : je sais bien que sa ne va pas marcher.

Doudounord : merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que sa va te plaire.

**Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne, bref je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Je sais que je vous embête donc je vous laisse lire et j'arrête mon blabla inutile que personne ne lie, lol.**

**Juste un dernier truc allez lire en bas, merci.  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Apprendre à se connaître.**

**_ Tu sais je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pratiquement rien de toi.**

**_ C'est vrai, moi non plus bien qu'Alice m'ait raconté beaucoup de chose à ton sujet je ne sais quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ou autres choses de ce genre.**

**_ Hum… on pourrait faire le jeu des vingt questions ?**

**_ D'accord ! Je commence. Quelles sont les fleurs que tu préfères ?**

**_ Les Freesias. Ta couleur ?**

**_ Le bleu nuit, et toi ?**

**_ Le vert émeraude,** dis-je en croisant ses yeux, oui la couleur de ses yeux était devenue ma couleur favorite.

**_ Vraiment ? Ensuite ton film préférer ?**

**_ Titanic, et toi ?**

**_ Dracula.**

**_ Dracula ?**

**_ Ouais.**

**_ Quel est ton style de musique ?**

**_ Essentiellement du classique.**

**_ Du classique ?** Il baissa les yeux.** Edward ?**

**_ Hum,** il releva la tête,

**_ Pourquoi tu baissais les yeux ?**

**_ Bah c'est juste que… ce n'est pas ce qu'écoutent les jeunes de 20 ans. Et enfin vu que tu as répété…**

**_ Oh,** le coupai-je,** excuse-moi c'est juste que j'ai été étonné. Entre Emmett qui écoute du rap et Alice qui écoute des trucs plus comme du Lady Gaga je ne m'y attendais pas.**

**_ Ouais c'est vrai que ça parait bizarre quand on voie ce qu'écoute mon frère et ma sœur.**

**_ C'est quoi ta musique préférée ?**

**_ Clair de lune.**

**_ De Debussy ?**

**_ Ouais, tu connais ?** (N/A : nan c'est pour ça qu'elle t'en parle) (N/Nat : MDR ! Il est intelligent notre petit Edward ^^)

**_ Hum, ma mère a eu sa période où elle écoutait que du classique. J'aime bien.**

Je me souvins alors du piano qu'il y avait dans le salon des Cullen et qu'Alice m'avait expliqué que c'était son frère qui en jouait.

**_ Alice m'a dit que tu jouais du piano.**

**_ Ouais.**

**_ D'après elle, tu es très doué. Est-ce que tu composes aussi ?**

**_ Oui, enfin en ce moment je n'ai plus d'inspiration mais avant oui.**

**_ Est-ce que tu voudras bien me faire écouter un jour ?**

**_ Bien sûr.**

**_ Où en étions-nous ?**

**_ À la musique. **

Nous continuâmes à nous poser des questions pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne me fasse remarquer qu'il se faisait tard.

**_ La nuit va bientôt tomber, on devrait rentrer. Ta famille doit être morte d'inquiétude.**

**_ Tu as raison,** il se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

**_ Je te porte jusqu'à la voiture,** c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il s'apprêtait à me porter lorsque je le stoppais.

**_ Que se passe t-il ?**

**_ Rien, je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.**

**_ Oh, moi aussi. Alice n'avait pas menti tu es quelqu'un de formidable.**

Je rougis puis il me prit dans ses bras et commença à avancer. Je posais ma tête contre son torse. Dans cette position je pouvais sentir son cœur battre rapidement. Je pouvais aussi sentir son odeur enivrante. Il était si beau, si gentil, si attentionné et patient… Je me rendis alors compte que je l'appréciais plus que comme un simple ami. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse. Je sais c'était s'en doute un peu rapide après tout il ne s'était même pas écoulé 24 heures depuis que Jacob m'avait plaquée. Mais je ne pouvais repousser ce sentiment maintenant que j'en avais pris conscience.

**_ Tu sais je suis heureuse que Jacob m'ait plaquée,** (N/Nat : bizarre, moi aussi…) et c'était la pure vérité. Sinon je l'aurais s'en doute rencontré trop tard. De plus je savais maintenant que Jacob ne me méritait pas. Je sais ça peut paraître prétentieux, mais je m'étais donnée à lui s'en regarder en arrière et lui m'avait quittée. En plus il ne m'avait même pas dit lui-même qu'il me quittait. Il n'était qu'un lâche.

**_ Pourquoi ?** me demanda Edward tout en me reposant par terre. Perdue dans mes réflexions je ne m'étais pas aperçue que nous étions revenus à sa voiture.

**_ Et bien premièrement je sais maintenant que Jacob n'est pas le bon. Deuxièmement c'est mieux que ce soit aujourd'hui plutôt que ça n'aboutisse à un divorce dans quelques moi. Et… (N/Nat : Et quoi ? sadique!)**

**

* * *

Sadique moi, non bien sur que n'on. LOL Alors quand pensez-vous.**

**Sinon j'ai une autre idée de fic et j'aimerais avoir votre avis, s'il vous plait.**

**Elle s'appelle : Monde de riche (a moins que je ne change) Bref voila le résumé/prologue :**

Ils vont se plaire au premier regard

Ils vont se chercher…

Et se trouver

Mais leurs proches feront tout pour les séparé

Seul certaine personne leur resteront fidèle quoi qu'il arrive

Ils devront faire un choix…

…Mais seront-ils prêt a tout par amour ?

**Alors est-ce que vous le liriez, merci de me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis même si ce n'est qu'un simple oui ou non.**


	7. Quand la tentation est trop forte

**Coucou, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre dans mes valies, ah bah non c'est pas possible j'ai pas de valise, mdr ce que je peu dire comme conneries.**

**Sinon un grand merci a mimicam pour ça pub, pour : Les secrets ne sont pas éternels.**

**Si jamais vous ne savez pas quoi lire allez voir sa fic, elle est génial, il y a un lien pour son profil dans mes auteur préférer.**

**Autrement je remercie aussi mes deux correctrices : Galswinthe et ****nathalie63(si jamais vous avez besoin d'une correctrice allez la voir).**

**Je crois que j'ai remercié tout le monde.**

**Une dernière chose je remercie tous ceux et celles qui lise ma (mes) fiction(s) même si'l ne me laisse pas de reviews, ce qui est bien dommage car j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensée.**

Galswinthe : Merci pour ta proposition, je penserais à toi si je me lance.

Aelita48 : OK je peu donc te compter dans mes futur lectrices. J'espère que ça te plaira le jour ou je me lancerais. Sinon contente que cette fic te plaise.

Fifer : contente que sa te plaise, biz a toi aussi.

BEA : Sadique ! Non, c'est pas bien de dire des chose pareil je ne fait que faire durer le suspens. LOL Pour la réaction d'Alice il va falloir attendre encore un peu.

Elo-didie : haha, tu aimerais bien le savoir hein ? Bah ta qu'a lire le chapitre lol, mais d'abord il faut lire tout mon blabla. MDR ce que je peu être énervante.

Doudounord : contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui me soutienne, je le répète je suis pas sadique je fait durer le suspens. Lol

Lydie's : voilà la suite, lol comme si t'avait pas compris.

Adeline73100 : je ne sais pas si tu lie cette fic mais si c'est le cas alors merci pour ta review sa me fait plaisirs.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Quand la tentation est trop forte.**

**_ Et ?**

**_ Je… nan je ne peux pas te dire ça c'est trop gênant.**

**_ Quoi ?** Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et un frisson me parcourut.** Tu as froid ?**

**_ Non,** dis-je en rougissant.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je pouvais y voir de l'incompréhension. Il y avait aussi autre chose que je ne pouvais identifier. Je baissais alors les yeux, je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire ça. Mais lorsque mes yeux se baissèrent je vis et ses lèvres. C'était une mauvaise idée. Mais avant même que je ne m'éloigne pour pouvoir résister à la tentation ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. (N/Nat : Ouiii ! Enfin !) Elles étaient douces et sucrées mais bien trop vite à mon goût il s'éloigna.

**_ Je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais…**

Je ne le laissais pas finir et plaquais à mon tour mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nos bouche se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure et je lui accordais immédiatement l'accès à ma bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier et sa langue vint rapidement batailler avec la mienne. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser alors que l'autre se posait sur ma hanche pour me coller à lui. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

**_ Waouh !**

**_ Exactement, il n'y a pas d'autre mot,** j'avais du mal à calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou tentant toujours de calmer ma respiration. Il embrassa mes cheveux avant de prendre la parole.

**_ Franchement je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer mais tout le monde doit être mort d'inquiétude.**

**_ Tu as raison mais moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Est-ce que l'on va faire comme ci rien ne s'était passé ?**

J'avais vraiment peur de la réponse qu'il allait me donner.

**_ Non, à part si c'est ce que tu souhaite.**

**_ Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer lorsque l'on aura retrouvé les autres ?**

**_ Et bien tu vas retrouver tes parents, ta meilleure amie qui va faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle verra l'état de ta robe. Et après elle va te questionner sur ce qu'il s'est passé tout ça sans respirer et toi tu ne lui diras rien. Et si vraiment elle ne veut pas lâcher tu lui diras que tu vas dîner avec moi demain soir ?**

**_ Est-ce que ce serait un rendez-vous ?**

**_ Oui,** dit-il en fuyant mon regard.

**_ J'accepte mais seulement si tu restes avec moi le plus longtemps possible. (N/Nat : elle n'est pas exigeante pour deux sous notre petite Bella^^)**

**_ Avec plaisir.**

Il me prit la main et me guida vers sa voiture.

* * *

(N/Nat : je suis pressée de voir les retrouvailles avec Alice lol )

* * *

Ah ce que je suis méchantes, pas de bol pour vous j'adore ça. Vous avez pas fini d'être sur votre faim. Bref j'attends vos review avec impatiente et pour cela rien de mieux qu'un petit questionnaire, lol :

1-Qu'avez vous penséez de ce chapitre ? (cette question est pourris mais c'est pour la forme lol).

2-Voudriez-vous du lemon et :

_si oui quand pensez vous qu'il doit arriver, juste après le rendez-vous ou alors bien après ?

_si non bah rien, c'est non...;D

3- Comment pensez vous qu'Alice va réagir ?

4- Qu'imaginez-vous qu'ils va se passer dans les prochains chapitres ?

Et je veux des réponse, s'il vous plait, sa me remontera le moral et peut-être que vos idées me débloquerons.

Bisous a toutes (s'il y a un mec qui lis cette histoire qu'il fasse signe ou alors il sera considéré comme une fille, lol)

On se voit la semaine prochaine, mais noublié pas le petit bouton pour avoir le prochain chapitre, je sais j'insiste mais c'est pour la bonne cause.


	8. Retour sur terre

**Coucou, je suis trop dsl mais je suis crevé en ce moment et j'ai complètement zapé de poster hier.**

**Sinon je suis trop contente, vous m'avez laisser plein de reviews. **

Réponses:

aelita48 : Et bien comme réponse je te dit qui vivra vera et n'oublie pas que c'est Alice.

doudounord : Bah la voila la suite, tu à presque trouver la suite, lol, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Et merci pour ta review pour les secrets ne sont pas éternels.

tipiland : merci pour tes reviews. Dit tu n'aurais pas un pouvoir de prémonition lol, par contre je ne te dis par sur quoi tu as raison.

elo-didie : si vous continuez a voir Alice sauter par tout elle va finir sur la lune, et je crois qu'il seront pas pressé d'aller la chercher. Nan je plaisante si elle était pas la on s'enuerais.

Lydie's : merci

Galswinthe : merci.

Tinga Bella : humm, perverse, nan je rigole merci de me rapeller pour le rated m, j'avais zaper ce point. J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire.

BellaSwan12 : Le café mais oui c'est ça il faut arrêter de lui en donner, lol.

BEA : Je n'est rien avouez du tout..Ah bah si lol, une vrai deveine, mdr mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

adeline73100: et bah tu t'es surpasser lol. Qu'ententus par trop court. Sinon je comprend ce que tu veux dire par rapport au lemon mais je ne me suis pas encore décidé et puis parfois il faut laisser la passion prendre le contrôle.

mimicam : lol, un vrai roman mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit sur msn. Mmmh ouais le lemon passion. Mais je le redit je suis pas SADIQUE, oh et puis a quoi ça sert personne ne me croit. MDR

riley carlie davis : contente que ça te plaise, Alice restera Alice.

Bon voila finit mon blabla on se retrouve en bas.

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Retour sur terre.**

Le retour se fit dans le silence. Au loin j'entendis les sirènes de voitures de police, mais que se passait-il ? (N/Nat : Euh… je sais pas. La mariée a peut-être disparu alors qu'elle était en état de choc ?) Edward se gara et nous sortîmes tous les deux de la voiture. Sans réfléchir j'attrapais sa main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mes parents. Mon père discutait avec un de ses collègues tandis que ma mère parlait avec Esmé. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur ils arrêtèrent tous leur conversation.

**_ Mon dieu Bella ! Mais o****ù**** étai****s-****tu pass****ée**** ?** s'écria Angela en me sautant au cou me forçant à me séparer d'Edward.

**_ Angela tu m'étouffe****s**** !**

**_ Oh, oui pardon**, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je voulus reprendre la main d'Edward mais lorsque je vis mon père nous regarder je me ravisais. Edward dut comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car après avoir regardé mon père il s'éloigna un peu.

**_ Bella tu vas bien ?** me demanda mon père.

**_ Oui je vais bien.**

**_ Oh, Bella si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu aille****s**** bien**, me dit Esmé qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que nous observer son fils et moi. Après m'avoir prise dans ses bras elle se tourna vers Edward et le prit lui aussi dans ses bras.** Edward mon chéri tu as fait bon voyage ?**

**_ Oui maman.**

**_ Edward qu'est****-****ce que… Ahhhh Bella !** (Elle me sauta au coup avant de poursuivre)** Tu vas bien… mais OH MON DIEU qu'****as-****tu fai****t**** à ta robe ?**

Edward et moi nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?** demanda Alice en nous regardant tour à tour son frère et moi.

**_ Qu'est****-****ce qu****'il s****e passe ici ?** demanda Emmett de sa grosse voix.

**_ Je ne sais pas,** répondit Alice,** je leur parlais et d'un coup ils se sont mis à rire.**

**_ Qu'est****-****ce qui vous fait rire ?** Nous demanda Jasper.

**_ Alice !** Répondîmes-nous d'une seule voix.

**_ Mais qu'est****-****ce que j'ai fait ?**

Nous nous calmions et je me tournais vers Edward.

**_ Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle dirait ça.**

**_ Ouais.**

**_ Mais de quoi vous parler ?** nous demanda Rosalie. Je me tournais vers mes amis. Ils avaient vraiment l'air perdu.

**_ ****Oh**** c'est juste que ****lorsqu'Alice**** a vu Bella elle a exactement dit ce que l'on s'attendait à entendre. « Ahhh… ****Bella ! Tu vas bien… mais OH MON DIEU qu'****as-****tu fai****t**** à ta robe ! ».**

Les autres se mirent à rire avec nous alors qu'Alice protestait.

**_ Non mais ce n'est pas vrai et puis ce n'est pas drôle.**

**_ Oh allez Alice ne boude pas pour une fois que ce n'est pas de moi que l'on rigole,** dis-je.

**_ Les enfants ? Vous venez ? Oh et Bella tu restes dormir à la maison !** nous interrompit Esmé.

**_ O****K****, il faut que je passe chercher quelque truc à la maison. Je vous retrouve là-bas.**

**_ Edward tu peux l'accompagner ?**

**_ Bien s****û****r, tu viens Bella ?**

**_ Oui.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture et comme les autres fois il m'ouvrit la portière.

* * *

N/Nat : j'avais raison de vouloir attendre les retrouvailles lol

* * *

**Alors ? Je crois que je vais recommencé le questionnaire ça avait plutôt bien marcher, alors :**

**1-Qu'avez-vous pensez de ses retrouvailles ?**

**2-De Alice ?**

**3-Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?**

**4-Pensez-vous que je devrais metre une face a face avec Jacob ?**

**5-Qu'imaginez vous pour le futur de nos deux amoureux ?**

**Et n'oubliez-pas, une petite review, (pour ceux qui ne le save pas c'est le petit bouton avec la bulle a côté, mdr faut pas que je vous praine pour des con sinon vous allez plus lire)**

**Ah ouais j'avais une question qui n'avait carrément rien a voir avec la fic, est ce qu'il yen a qui vont au lycée au Etat-Unis, et si oui est-ce qu'on porte des blouse en cours de bio au lycée ? Quand je disais que ça n'avait rien a voir.**


	9. Bonnus pov Edward : au côté d'une déesse

**Coucou, me revoilà. Alors quoi de news ? Moi bah y a un nouveau chapitre.**

Réponse au reviews :

Doudounord : promis le rapprochement Edward Bella est prévu, humm le face à face Jacob…comme si j'allais dire ce qui va ce passer. LOL

adeline73100 : Je sais que ce n'est pas méchant mais je ne savais pas si tu parlais de la taille des chapitres ou le temps que Bella met à « remplacer » Jacob. Je suis désolé de faire des chapitre si court mais je bloque et sa me fait gagner du temps. LOL ce n'est pas que pour ça mais en partis.

BellaSwan12 : Pas faux, je vais penser à les lui retirer ses cartes de crédits. LOL Merci beaucoup de m'avoir répondu. Voici la suite.

BEA : Que dire de plus ? Pas grand-chose. C'est vrai c'est ma fic mais j'aime bien avoir vos avis et puis je bloque un peu en ce moment.

Aelita48 : C'est vrai que la réaction d'Alice était prévisible, mais c'est Alice. C'est vrai qu'Edward est trognon.

**Je suis dessus quand même, j'ai eu moins de review que la dernière fois.**

Sinon je vais vous laissez lire et on se retrouve en bas.

Merci à mes correctrices, bisous les filles.

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Au côté d'une déesse.**

**POV Edward :**

Je refermais la portière et pris place derrière le volant.

**_ Où habites-tu ?**

**_ Tu sais où est la maison du shérif ?**

**_ Oui, comme tout le monde je suppose.**

**_ C'est vrai. Et bien je suis sa fille.**

**_ Très bien donc je t'emmène là-bas.**

Elle acquiesça avant de se tourner vers sa vitre et de regarder le paysage défiler. Ça devait faire beaucoup d'émotion en si peu de temps. J'essayais de me concentrer le plus possible sur la route pour ne pas penser à la déesse qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Mais c'était presque impossible. Je me souvins du moment où je l'avais aperçu pour la première fois. Elle sortait de l'église dans sa sublime robe blanche et ambre. La première chose que j'avais remarqué était sa beauté. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Mais les anges ne pleurent pas. Lorsque j'avais aperçu les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues mon cœur c'était serré. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la protéger alors je l'avais rattrapée. J'étais submergé par tout un tas de sentiments et ceux-ci m'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. C'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas réalisé qui elle était. Quand elle s'est retournée vers moi et m'a regardé de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu. Je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je la laisse s'échapper. Je crois que j'avais eu ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre. (N/Nat : c'est le cas de le dire)

Je me garais devant chez Bella et me tournais vers elle. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et j'aurais aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait. Pensait-elle à ce Jacob ? À moi ? Ou à tout autre chose ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais j'espérais que c'était à moi qu'elle pensait.

**_ Bella ! Nous sommes arrivés.**

Elle se tourna vers moi et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver encore une fois magnifique. Sans nous en rendre compte nous nous étions rapprochés. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit immédiatement à mon baiser. Au bout de quelques d'un moment je dus me reculer pour reprendre mon souffle.

**_ Je… tu as besoin d'aide pour aller chercher tes affaires ?**

**_ Hein ?**

**_ Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**_ Oh non c'est bon. Tu m'attends ici ? J'en ai pour une minute.**

**_ OK !**

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison. Je repensais au baiser que nous avions échangé...

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que ce POV Edward vous aura plus.**

**Je me demandais est-ce que quelqu'un serais intéresser pour commenter les chapitres ? Cela implique recevoir les chapitre en avances et laisser des coms dedans avant de me les renvoyer comme Nat dans les chapitre précédant. Si c'est le cas laisser une review avec votre adresse msn, si vous n'en avez pas une adresse mail fait très bien l'affaire c'est jusque qu'une adresse msn est plus pratique pour discuter. bref si vous ne voulez pas que votre adresse sois connue de tous allez sur mon blog et laissez un com je ne le validerais pas et votre adresse ne sera connue que par moi (et vos autre contact aussi, logique, lol). Alors intéresser ? Je préviens j'en prend pas plus de deux, trois si vous êtes convincante lol.**

**Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton, j'adore quand vous faite péter ma boite mail, sa me fait plaisirs et sa me donne le courage d'écrire.**

Et pour ceux qui ne le savent toujours pas c'est par la

v

v

v


	10. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Hey, salut, voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre personnellement à tout le monde mais j'avais les réponse a vos review ( qui ne son pas assez nombreuses lol, sa ne sera jamais assez ) Bref j'ai tout supprimer sans faire exprès (logique me direz vous).**

**donc merci à : Galswinthe ; Dreams-Twilight ; aelita48 ; calimero59 ; doudounord ; BEA ; Lydie's et bien sur merci a toutes celles ****qui me lise****, qui mon mise en alerte et en favoris.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : De l'autre côté du miroir.**

**POV Rosalie** (quelques heures plutôt) :

**_ Emmett lâche-moi tout de suite !**

**_ Rosalie calme-toi !**

**_ Emmett lâche-moi sinon je fais la grève de sexe pendant 1 mois ! (N/Alex : ça c'est de la menace)**

**_ Non Rosalie pitié pas ça !**

**_ Alors LÂCHE-MOI !** Dis-je en me débattant.

**_ Rosalie, arrête ! Ça ne sert à rien.**

**_ Lâche-moi que j'aille lui casser la gueule ! (N/Nat : Lâche-là !) (N/Alex : il le mériterait amplement)**

**_ Rosalie calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien ! En plus…**

**_ Tu prends sa défense ? SALE TRAÎTRE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ? **

**_ Je ne prends pas sa défense. J'essaye juste de te dire qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.**

Je réfléchis quelque instant à ce qu'il venait de me dire avant de me calmer.

**_ Tu as raison.**

**POV Alice** (quelques heures plutôt) :

Mais où es-tu Bella ? Je tournais en rond dans l'église. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Et Edward qui n'arrivait pas. Deux des personnes qui m'étaient les plus chères étaient introuvables et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'étais inquiète, triste et en colère. Jasper avait dû me retenir pour que je n'aille pas faire ça fête à ce connard de Jacob. (N/Alex : Ils ne sont pas marrant ces mecs. Pourquoi ils ne les laissent pas faire ?) Rosalie était dans le même état que moi et Emmett aussi avait dû la retenir et il avait tenu bon malgré toutes les menaces qu'elle proférait à son encontre. (N/Nat : pourquoi tout le monde les arrête ?) Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Bella ne méritait pas cela. Elle méritait mieux que ce chien et j'allais tout faire pour qu'il regrette ce qu'il lui avait fait. J'allais venger ma meilleure amie ! (N/Nat : Oui ! Enfin une bonne idée !) (N/Alex : Moi je suis prête à aider, lol)

**POV Jasper** (quelques heures plutôt) :

Bella avait pris la fuite. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Jacob avait changé d'avis. J'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer Alice. Elle s'inquiétait. J'avais dû la retenir quand elle avait voulu aller se charger de Jacob. Je comprenais parfaitement mais cela ne servirait à rien.

**_ Jasper ?**

**_ Oui, Alice ?**

**_ Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Et si elle avait voulu se suicider ? (N/Nat : Oh non tout de suite, elle est dans les bras d'un mannequin aux cheveux cuivrés) **

**_ Alice ne dit pas une chose pareille.**

J'y avais moi aussi pensé mais connaissant Bella elle ne le ferait pas. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'elle a toujours pensé aux autres avant elle-même et qu'elle savait que si elle faisait ça elle ferait de la peine à tout le monde.

**_ Mais tu sais très bien que c'est possible !**

**_ Je sais Alice mais je sais aussi que Bella pense toujours aux autres. Elle ne le fera pas pour ne pas nous blesser.**

Alice se tut mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas tranquille.

**_ Et si elle avait eu un accident ou si elle s'était faite enlever ? Hein ? Et si elle était tombée sur un malade ? (N/Alex : Je crois qu'Alice est loin de se douter que Bella est avec son frère)**

**_ Calme-toi Alice. Ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.**

**_ Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir ! Alors dis-moi comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme alors que Bella a disparu et qu'Edward devrait être là depuis plusieurs heures ?**

Elle avait raison. Bella avait disparu et Edward aurait dû être présent depuis longtemps. Il aurait appelé s'il avait eu un empêchement ou même un simple retard.

**_ J'espère Alice, j'espère…** soupirai-je…** j'espère qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivé. J'espère qu'ils donneront bientôt de leur nouvelles. J'espère…**

Je vis Alice s'élancer vers la sortie. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? J'entendis alors des voix et des cris venant de dehors.

**_ Mon Dieu Bella ! Mais où étais-tu passée ?**

Bella ? Je m'élançais à la suite d'Emmett.

**POV Emmett** (retour de Bella) :

Ma petite sœur. J'avais eu du mal de retenir ma Rosie d'aller casser la gueule de ce salaud de Jacob alors que j'en mourais moi-même d'envie. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu lui faire ça. Elle était si gentille, si douce, si intelligente, si belle. C'était ma petite sœur de cœur mais ma petite sœur quand même. Alors lorsqu'il l'avait abandonnée j'avais réagi comme si c'était Alice.

**_ Mon Dieu Bella ! Mais où étais-tu passée ? (N/Alex : Moi je sais, lol)**

Bella ? Était-elle revenue ? Je m'élançais dehors suivi de Jasper et Rosalie.

**POV Esmé** (retour de Bella) :

J'étais dehors avec Charlie guettant l'arrivée de Bella. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle était partie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je considérais Bella comme ma fille tout comme Carlisle. Celui-ci avait dû partir à contre cœur à l'hôpital. Il avait promis de nous appeler si jamais Bella était admise là-bas.

Et Edward qui n'arrivait pas. Lui aussi aurait dû être là depuis des heures… Je tournais la tête lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur. Une Volvo argent se gara sur le parking. Serait-se Edward ? Je le vis sortir de la voiture et aller ouvrir la porte à… Bella ? Mais que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Je remarquais alors leurs mains enlacées avant qu'Angela ne se jette sur Bella.

**_ Mon Dieu Bella ! Mais où étais-tu passée ?**

**_ Angela tu m'étouffes !**

**_ Oh, oui pardon.**

Je remarquais que Bella avait essayé de reprendre la main d'Edward mais après qu'elle est regardée son père elle se ravisa.

**_ Bella tu vas bien ?** me demanda justement ce dernier.

**_ Oui je vais bien. (N/Alex : Normal, elle a fait une merveilleuse rencontre)**

**_ Oh, Bella si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien !** Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Puis je me tournais vers Edward et le prit lui aussi dans mes bras.** Edward mon chéri tu as fait bon voyage ?**

**_ Oui maman.**

**_ Edward qu'est-ce que… Ahhhh Bella !** (Alice lui sauta au cou avant de poursuivre)** Tu vas bien… mais OH MON DIEU qu'as-tu fait à ta robe !**

Je ris en voyant la réaction d'Alice. Je regardais de loin les enfants.

**_ Charlie ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour que Bella vienne dormir à la maison ce soir. Je pense que passer du temps entre amis lui permettra de se changer les idées. Quand pensez-vous ?**

**_ Je suis d'accord. Ça me semble être une bonne idée.**

Je me dirigeais alors vers elle pour la mettre au courant.

**_ Les enfants ? Vous venez ? Oh et Bella tu restes dormir à la maison !**

**_ OK, il faut que je passe chercher quelque truc à la maison. Je vous retrouve là-bas.**

**_ Edward tu peux l'accompagner ?** Proposais-je. Je sentais que ces deux là avaient besoin d'un peu de temps tous les deux. Je ne saurais comment vous l'expliquer. Mon instinct de mère sans doute. (N/Alex : Elle est trop forte Esmée)

**_ Bien sûr, tu viens Bella ?**

**_ Oui.

* * *

**

**Donc voila, comme d'habitude une petite review serait sympa. Merci et vous connaissez les questions.**

**Bisous et a la semaine prochaine.**


	11. Dans ses bras

**Coucou, je suis au fond d'un trou et je me cache. Peut-être que si vous laissiez plus de reviews je ne vous oublierais pas, non ne sortez pas les tomates je les mérites mais quand même...MDR**

**Bon sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous remercie encore pour vos mise en alerte et en favorite**

**et aussi un grand merci à :**

Lydie's : merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que les chapitres sont court et je m'en excuse mais c'est ça ou attendre alors ?

doudounord : merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que c'est bien d'avoir l'avis de tous, positif ou négatif, même si je préfère positif, comme tout le monde !

aelita48 : c'est vrai qu'ils se sont fait du souci mais qui pourrait en vouloir a nos deux tourtereaux ?

Galswinthe : ouais je vais faire attention en plus les fausses manip sa m'arrive souvent.

pierard85 : merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu continuera à me donner ton avis et je suis contente que tu ne reste plus dans l'ombre.

leti60 : quel review lol, contente que ça te plaise

linea : contente de pouvoir de compter dans mes lectrices. Merci pour ta review, je crois que tu n'es pas la seul a vouloir qu'ils casse la gueule à Jacob, moi aussi d'ailleurs mdr.

yayalia : contente que tu continue à lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaise.

Dreams-Twilight : c'est vrai que le point de vue de d'autres personnage est pas mal, voila la suite j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser lire, on se retrouve en bas.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Dans ses bras.**

Je me réveillais et sentis un poids sur ma taille. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Edward. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je tentais de me souvenir tout en essayant de sortir sans le réveiller. Je me glissais légèrement sur le côté. Il resserra sa prise sur moi. Je me retrouvais collée contre lui. Sa main sur ma hanche ma tête sur son torse nu. Et je pouvais dire qu'il était musclé, juste comme il faut. Je descendis mon regard jusqu'à son V parfaitement dessiné. Stop Bella ! Ressaisis-toi ! Qu'est-que tu fais si jamais il se réveille et qu'il te surprend en train de le mater ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'essayais tan bien que mal de me résonner mais c'était dur. Après tout qui le pourrait alors qu'un dieu vivant à demi nu et qui… Oh mon Dieu ! Je rougis en me rendant compte que je sentais parfaitement ses attributs et que d'après ce que je pouvais sentir il avait été bien gâté par la nature. Je repensais alors au rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit-là et qui se résumai- à peu près part : lui, moi, nus dans la clairière à faire des choses pas très catholique. Je rougis encore plus à ce souvenir. Vite penser à autre chose. Facile à dire mais à quoi ? Et là je me rappelais que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il faisait dans mon lit à moitié nu. Et puis tout me revint en mémoire.

Flash-back :

_Le d__î__ner __s__'était bien pass__é__ et personne n'avait parlé de Jacob. Tout le monde était heureux de revoir Edward et celui__-ci__ était donc le centre de l'attention. Nous étions dans le salon __en train__ de discuter et j'étais perdue dans mes pensé__es__. Je ne compris donc pas pourquoi d'un coup tous les regards ét__aient__ tournés vers moi._

_**_ Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?**_

_**_ Oh on se demandait juste comment toi et Eddy vous vous étiez rencontré**__**s**__**.**_

_**_ Humm…**_

_Que pouvais-je répondre ? La vérité sans doute mais j'avais envie que cette journée reste entre Edward et moi._

_**_ Elle était au bord de la route en train de marcher seule. Je me suis arrêt**__**é**__** et on a discuté**__**s**__**. Après je **__**l'ai**__** ramen**__**ée**__**.**_

_Je voyais bien que Alice essayait de trouver o__ù__ son frère avait menti mais ne trouv__a__ rien._

_**_ Bon je suis fatigu**__**ée**__**,**__ dis-je en baillant.__** Je vais me coucher.**_

_**_ Moi aussi, le voyage m'a exténu**__**é**__**.**_

_Nous montâmes donc nous coucher. Je pris ma douche. L'eau chaude me détendit. Je sortis et mis le mon pyjama et me lavai__s__ les dents. Ma toilette terminé__e__ je sortis de la salle de bain__s__._

_**_ Ahhhhh ! Mon **__**D**__**ieu Edward mais que fai**__**s-**__**tu l**__**à**__** ?**_

_**_ Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?**_

_**_ **__**Ç**__**a v,**__ je le vi__s__ hésiter.__** Tu voulais savoir autre chose ?**_

_**_ Hum, oui tu es toujours d'accord pour demain soir ?**_

_Il avait dit __ç__a en se passant la main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux. Comment je savais ça ? Par Alice bien s__û__r._

_**_ **__**É**__**videment. Tu viendras me chercher à quelle heure ?**_

_**_ 20H ça te **__**va**__** ?**_

_**_ Parfait mais surtout pas un mot à Alice, elle voudrait encore jouer à Barbie Bella.**_

_Nous rigolâmes._

_**_ Promis.**_

_**_ Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Bella.**_

_**_ Bonne nuit Edward.**_

_Puis il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il se passa avant que je décide de me lever. Une heure peut__-__être deux. J'avais passé mon temps à me retourner pensant à Jacob et à Edward, surtout à Edward. Mais j'avais beau me tourner dans tou__s__ les sens je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Puis j'avais décidé de me lever. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds vers celle d'Edward. Je frappais trois petits coups, pas de réponse. J'entrouvris légèrement la porte pour voir s'il dormait._

_**_ Edward ? Tu dors ?**_

_**_ Bella ?**_

_**_ Oui.**_

_J'entrais et refermais la porte sans faire de bruit._

_**_ Qu'est**__**-**__**ce que tu fais l**__**à**__** ?**_

_Bonne question. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour venir dans sa chambre à… je jetais un coup d'œil à son réveil… à minuit ! Oups._

_**_ Bella ?**_

_**_ Oh, **__**euh**__** désolé**__**e**__** je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis désolé**__**e**__** je n'avais pas vu l'heure et …**_

_**_ Hey ! Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave.**_

_**_ Oh **__**euh**__** oui, hum donc je n'arrivai pas à dormir et …**_

_**_ Et donc tu es venu**__**e**__** me voir.**_

_Je hochais la tête, mais je n'étais pas __sûre__ qu'il __m'ait__ vu car la pièce était seulement éclair__ée__ par les rayons de la lune._

_**_ Viens,**__ dit-il en se déplaçant pour me faire une place._

_**_ Non, je ne veux pas te déranger.**_

_**_ Mais tu ne me dérange**__**s**__** pas. Alle**__**z**__** viens.**_

_Je le rejoignis donc et m'allongeais à côté de lui. Nos regard se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. __C'est__ dans ses bras que je sombrais dans le sommeil._

Fin du Flash-back :

Je regardais de nouveau son visage d'ange lorsqu'il prit ma main dans la sienne et commença à se caresser par dessus son boxer. Seul vêtement qu'il portait.

**_ Oh oui comme ça Bella ! Humm…**

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait ? Attendez il a dit quoi ? Je n'y crois pas il rêvait de moi. Et pas de la pire des manières apparemment. (N/Nat : c'est le cas de le dire) Il poussa un autre gémissement et il me fallut tout mon self-control pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Je décidais donc de le réveiller.

**_ Edward,** murmurai-je en secouant légèrement son épaule de ma main libre. Ça ne marchait pas. Je réessayais un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

**_ Edward réveille****-****toi !**

Il poussa un petit grognement mais ne se réveilla pas. Je le secouais à nouveau et cette fois-ci il ouvrit les yeux. Il lâcha par la même occasion ma main.

**_ Salut,** murmurai-je

**_ Salut !**

**_ Alors tu as fait de beau rêve ?** Demandai-je en le regardant malicieusement.

**_ Hein ?**

**_ Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?**

Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, l'autre enserrant toujours ma taille. Je crus même le voir rougir.

**_ Hum oui.**

**_ Ça avait l'air en tout cas.**

**_ Qu'est****-****ce que tu veux dire ?**

**_ Oh oui comme ça Bella ! Humm…,** j'avais dit ça en regardant son entrejambe et la bosse qui s'y était formée, était toujours bien visible,** ah oui et aussi que tu t'es servi de ma mains pour te caresser.**

**_ Nmmmn jmm mpmmm fmmit smm,** dit-il la tête cachée par un coussin.

**_ Qu'est****-****ce que tu as dit ?**

Il sortit la tête de sous son oreiller.

**_ Non Je n'ai pas pu faire ça.**

**_ Si je t'assure. Tu as fait comme ça.**

Je pris sa main et la posais sur la mienne.

**POV Edward :**

Oh Putain. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'avais pu faire ça. Les images de mon rêve me revenaient sans cesse. Et la voir la complètement décoiffée, les joues légèrement rougis en nuisette ne m'aidait pas du tout à penser à autres chose.

**_ Si je t'assure. Tu as fait comme ça.**

Oh non elle n'allait pas faire ça ? Ah ben si ! Putain sa main s'approchait dangereusement de mon entrejambe. Comment est-ce que j'allais réussir à ne pas lui sauter dessus si elle faisait ça ? Sa main continuait à s'approcher lorsque… (N/Nat : Nonnnn ! Pas maintenant ! stp !) (N/A :Bah si ! :p LOL )

* * *

**Raah je suis trop sadique ! Je sors plus la tête de mon trous y a des truc bizarre qui vole, ah c'est vous qui me les lansser ? MDR, je surveille déjà ma boite mail pour voir si vous allez me crier dessus, euh en faite j'en suis sur mais...lol**

**Bon alors bah que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ?...Et si j'ai plein de review bah je poste la suite plus vite...non ce n'est pas du chantage, mdr**

Oh et euh c'est par la

v

v

v


	12. Qui a dit qu'être discret était facile ?

**Coucou comment allez vous ? Et oui je suis bien la, mais je reste cacher au fond de mon trou, lol, je ne suis pas suicidaire, si vous ne comprenez pas regarder la taille du chapitre... mais avant de décider de me tuer et de vous ralliez contre moi lisez la suite, non je n'essaye pas de gagner du temps, pas du tout, lol  
**

**Je m'excuse déjà pour ce chapitre extrêmement cour, mais c'est les vacances et je vais essayer d'avancer dans la fic et donc de poster plus souvent, attention je ne promet rien mais vous savez comment me faire avancer plus vite non ? Non ! comment ça non ? Et bien c'est simple je carbure au review. MDr, ok j'arrête mon délir et on se retrouve en bas pour celle (et ceux ? je ne sais toujours pas) qui n'y sont pas déjà.**

**Merci à : **

linea : faut pas pleurer la voila la suite, lol

christou57 : intéressant un peu que ça le devenait, mdr

Famous Marion : C'est vrai elle aurait pu sans douter mais c'est Bella donc...

BEA : Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais ! Lol je me demande pourquoi j'essaye encore de contredire, mdr, je crois que ça sers à rien avec le chapitre que je poste

aelita48 : bah la suite ? elle est juste la mdr, je te laisse découvrir

leti60 : mdr, pitié ne m'en veux pas lol

Lydie's : merci pour ton soutien, contente que sa te plaise toujours

Galswinthe : merci beaucoup

doudounord : Evite de faire un meurtre se serait dommage que tu aille en prison, t'es review le manquerais, lol

pierard85 : Et oui qui ? Ou quoi ? Ou...bah t'a que regarder, mdr, j'espère que ça te plaira dit moi si tu avais deviné.

fifer : Et bah si ! lol qu'elle gamine je fais, mdr voila la suite

Dreams-Twilight : Dsl de ne pas avoir poster plus top, donne moi ton avis de ce très très trèèèèèèès cour chapitre

yayalia : méchant mais tellement drôle, mdr voila la suite, laisser moi une review ?

Et bin sur merci a toutes celles qui m'ont mise en favorite et en alerte, bien dommage qu'elle ne laisse pas de review.

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Qui a dit que rester discret étai****t**** facile ?**

**POV Bella :**

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que j'avais fait et avant que je ne puisse revenir en arrière ma main s'approchait de son entrejambe lorsque…

**_ Edward, est****-****ce que tu sais o****ù**** est Bella ?**

**_ Pas la peine de crier Alice, Bella est ici. ****(N/Nat : Non mais elle arrive toujours au mauvais moment ! c'est pas possible)**

**_ Ah oui pardon, Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**_ Je discute avec ton frère.**

**_ Bella ****a**** dorm****i**** avec moi,** expliqua Edward devant la mine incrédule de sa sœur.

**_ Pourquoi elle ****a**** dorm****i**** ici ? Et qu'est****-****ce que vous faite****s**** habill****és**** comme ça ? Ne me dites pas que vous…? Oh mon ****D****ieu vous…?**

**_ NON !**

Nous avions parlé en même temps.

**_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis venue le voir. On a discuté et on ****a**** fin****i**** par s'endormir ensemble. Il ne sait rien pass****é****.**

Et c'était le cas. J'aurais préférer avoir à lui mentir. Je ne pouvais le nier j'étais attirer par Edward et lui aussi apparemment mais…

**_ Pourquoi n'es****-****tu pas venu me voir ?** dit Alice les points sur les hanches.

**_ Eh bien parce que…**

Je lançais un regard paniqué vers Edward celui-ci dut comprendre car il dit à Alice :

**_ Tu étais avec Jasper et Rosalie était avec Emmett elle n'a pas voulu vous dérang****er****.**

**_ Ah oui je n'y avais pas pensé ! Vous venez déjeuner après on va à la plage.**

Elle avait dit ça en sautillant jusqu'à la porte. (N/Nat : tout ça pour dire ça… c'est la déprime)

* * *

**Je sais aucne excuse pour ce chapitre extrèmemeeeeeent cour. LOL**

**Un petit sondage, vous avez le choix entre 3 réponses :**

**1- qui veux me tuer ?**

**2- qui veut tuer Alice ?**

**3- qui veut nous tuer toutes les deux ?**

**Je sais pas pourquoi je crois que ça va être la 3 la plus choisis !**

**Sinon plus j'aurais de review plus je posterais vite, donc toutes a vos clavier.**

**Bisous et a bientôt**


	13. Bonnus pov Jacob

**Coucou, et oui comme promis voici un petit chapitre en avance, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Ca ma fait très plaisirs de pouvoir lire vos très nombreuses reviews.

Alors merci à :

effy rock cullen : c'est bizarre mais dans ta réponse j'ai l'impression que tu voudrais aussi me tuer même si tu ne le dit pas. LOL dit moi si je me trompe.

mel77130 : ah euh je crois que je vais rester cacher, parce que je pense que ce chapitre est encore très court.

Lydie's : merci pour ta review, j'aurais bien aimer savoir qu'elle option tu aurais choisi.

shmouzi : cool merci de me laisser la vie sauve. J'espère que le chapitre sera arrivé assez vite.

ClaudiaLouisLemon : c'est vrai moi aussi j'aurais déjà sauter sur Ed.

Galswinthe : merci beaucoup

leti60 : c'est bon je suis cacher, mdr.

aelita48 : c'est vrai je pense à vous, par contre c'est pas sympa de vouloir me tuer, lol. Qui écrirait la suite, non ce n'est pas du chantage, mdr.

yayalia : ça veut dire quoi ça, toi aussi tu veux me tuer ?

fifer : et si je te dissais que le chapitre 13 est en ligne tu changerais d'avis ?

doudounord : Oui je serais toujours la, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Dreams-Twilight : merci beaucoup.

Et comme une de mes fidèle lectrices me la demandé voici les résultat du sondage :

Réponse 3 : IIII

Réponse 2 : IIIII

Oui BEA c'est bien de toi que je parle, merci beaucoup pour cette idée et pour le temps que tu prends à chaque chapitre pour me donner, tu n'est pas la seul et je remercie les autres aussi.

Alors voila, je dédicace ce chapitre à toutes celles qui me laisse une review à chaque chapitre, pas besoin de les nommées je sais qu'elle se reconnaitrons.

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Bonus POV Jacob.**

**POV Jacob :**

J'aurais dû me marier avec Bella hier mais je l'avais quitté. Ce que j'avais dit était vrai j'avais bu lorsque j'avais fait ma demande. Mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qui m'avait pris de la quitter. J'avais paniqué et j'étais parti. Maintenant elle ne voudra jamais me revoir.

J'étais sur la plage. Assis sur notre tronc celui où l'on s'assaillait à chaque fois avec Bella. J'entendis des cris. Je tournais la tête vers le parking.

Merde les Cullen, ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui avaient des voitures pareilles. Je me levais pour rentrer chez moi. Je m'approchais du parking lorsque je la vis. Elle riait avec les autres. J'aurais aimé la faire rire mais je l'avais quitté j'avais tout gâché. Je la vis sourire et embrasser la mâchoire d'un homme qui lui tenait la main. Mais putain c'est qui celui-là. Elle ne peut pas m'avoir déjà remplacé. Et pourtant. Je le vois lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se tourne alors vers moi. Je la vois dire quelque chose aux autres et celui que je ne connais pas hoche la tête.

Merde ! Je vois rouge je sais que je ne devrais pas c'est moi qui l'ai quitté. Mais elle ne peut pas s'être déjà remise et m'avoir remplacé. Elle doit faire ça pour me rendre jaloux. Oui c'est ça elle se venge. Je passais à côté d'eux sans les regarder et rentrais chez moi. Je passais tout l'après midi à les observer par la fenêtre. J'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur mais en fait c'est ce que je suis.

Je n'en peux plus de la voir rire comme si hier rien ne s'était passé. Elle aurait dû être détruite. Je sais c'était égoïstes de dire ça mais cela aurait voulu dire que je comptais pour elle. Je ne comprenais pas. Je sortis et suivis le chemin qui longeait la plage. Du coin de l'œil je vis Emmett se diriger vers moi mais Rosalie le devançait. Jasper les rappela. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur dit mais il réussit à les faire revenir. Je me dirigeais vers les rocher au bout de la plage. Et là je la vis. Dans les bras du mec que je ne connaissais pas. Et soudain…

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre.

J'ai un autre petit sondage pour vous : qui veut...

1-...me tuer ?

2-...tuer Jacob ?

3-...nous tuer tous les deux ?

Juste une autre petite question, qu'attendez vous pour le rendez-vous Edward-Bella ? On sait déjà qu'ils on apris a ce connaitre dans la clairière et avec Alice ils savent déjà pas mal de chose sur l'autre, donc...? Votre avis m'intéresse car je bloque énormément sur ce chapitre.

A et auriez vous une idée pour le boulot que pourrais faire Edward ?

J'attends vos réponse avec impatience, alors faites péter la boite mail.

J'allais complètement oublié, je pars en vacances demains donc je ne sais pas si je posterais vendredis, juste pour vous prévenir, ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews.

Gros Bisous et au prochain chapitre.


	14. Pourquoi donner l'accès des gamins a ff

**/\ SVP LISEZ SVP /\**

**Salut, non je suis désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre, juste la réponse à une review. Mais s'il vous plait prenez le temps de lire. Comme beaucoup d'auteur j'ai reçu cette review.**

_sgdgwgf 10/27 ch1_

_Dites vous remarquez pas mais vous vous copiez tous entre vous et toutes vos_

_fanfic sont d'un pathétisme j'en pleurerais:_

_Vos personnages sont sans intérêt vous ne reprenez même pas l'univers de_

_Stephenie Meyer vous faites tous des all human avec une touche de Arlequin._

_Franchement remballait vos fic car un jour vous allez vous engueulez sur un_

_scénarion en se demandant qui a eu l'idée en premier._

_Vous êtes incapable d'exploiter la mythologie des vampire tout en gardant une_

_touche de romantisme du coup vous faites tous des all human parce que vous_

_êtes sans imagination._

**Alors voila ce que je réponds :**

**Critiquer c'est bien, avec un nom c'est mieux. Bah oui il faut assumer c'est acte. Parce que c'est bien beau de dire que toutes nos fic ce ressemble mais :**

**1-**Elles ne sont pas, pour la plupart, terminer et tu n'es pas devins tu ne peux donc pas deviner la suite.

**2-**Il y a aussi le fait que l'on ne respecte pas l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais moi je ne lies pas des fan fictions pour toujours relire l'histoire d'une humaine qui arrive dans une petite bourgade et tombe follement amoureuse d'un vampire. J'adore Twilight et si je veux relire l'histoire j'irais a la bibliothèque empreinter les livres, parce que personne ne pourras raconter cette histoire mieux que Stephenie Meyer.

Et puis moi je n'ai jamais promis de réécrire cette histoire comme elle l'était. Je veux juste pouvoir lire et écrire sur l'un de mes couples préférer sans barrière. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je me comparais à SM ni comme si je disais avoir le moindre talent. J'écris pour le plaisirs. Et puis je trouve ça plus facile d'écrire et de partager grâce à twilight. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tellement entendu c'est nom, je les a tellement lu dans des situations différentes, vampires, sorcières, humain (militaires, chanteur...) que c'est plus faciles d'écrire avec ses personnages, ensuite il y a énormément de personne qui lise ces fan fictions.

**3-**Ensuite quitte à faire du copier coller à tout les auteurs, car oui c'est du copier coller, corrige les fautes, je ne dis pas que je suis parfaite niveau orthographe, loin de la même, mais tu fait du copier coller et te crois au dessus des autres alors fait le bien.

**4-**Pour ce qui est de nous copier, je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est vrai certaine fic ce ressemble et alors ? Rien elles seront toujours différentes, dans la manière dont elles sont écrites, dans certain détails...mais sans les avoir lu on ne peu pas savoir. Ca me fait penser, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu fait pour avoir assez d'élément pour critiquer une fic en ayant simplement lu, si encore tu la fait, le premier chapitre ?

**5-**Une autre question, qu'éprouve tu as envoyé des review comme ça ? Non parce que c'est simplement de la méchanceté gratuite, ça ne nous sert à rien et juge alors que personne ne connait la fin de l'histoire. Si encore la fic était fini mas ce n'est même pas le cas donc... (Attention je ne dit pas que c'est une raison loin de la même). Alors tu trouves ça amusant ? Tu n'avais rien a faire alors tu t'es dit allons briser les rêves de dizaines de personnes ? Non parce que ta review ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, enfaite si elle me met hors de moi, mais moi j'ai la chance d'avoir des lectrices qui a chaque chapitre sont la pour me soutenir ainsi que des amis qui sont la aussi pour me soutenir, mais certaines personnes n'ont pas cette chance et tu brise leur seule courage avec tes gamineries, parce que c'est tout ce que c'est.

**6-**Et enfin, je voudrais revenir à ton anonymat. Comme je l'ai dit assume tes actes, donne nous un nom que l'on puisse voir ce que toi tu écrits, si tu écrits vraiment. Moi en tout cas j'aimerais savoir si ta ou t'es fic sont si original que ça…

**Donc voila, c'était juste pour dire, les filles (et garçons, je ne sais Toujours pas, lol) ne vous laisser jamais abattre par une review comme celle-ci si jamais vous vous lancez. Parce que ce genre de message m'hérite d'atterrir directement dans la corbeille.**

**Oh et pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, une petite review. LOL**

**Sinon toujours pas d'idée pour le rendez-vous Edward-Bella parce que je bloque et que vendredis je dois poster le chapitre 13 se qui signifie que je n'aurais plus d'avances et que je suis dans la merde.**

**Allez Gros Bisous a toutes et tous (?) sauf a l'autre idiot d'anonyme, évidement.**

**On se retrouve vendredis, ce "chapitre" restera en ligne.**


	15. Mon copain, mon ex et moi

**Et oui voici le chapitre 13, on se rapproché du rendez-vous.**

**Sérieusement les filles vous vous êtes surpassé niveau review**

**Alors en ce qui concerne le chapitre :**

effy rock cullen : nan sans blague je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu voudrais me tuer ! LOL tu as fait vite, ta review est arrivé avant le mail qui me confirme que mon chapitre à bien été poster. MDR tu le guettais ou quoi ?

Galswinthe : ça a beau être toujours la même review ça me fait toujours autant plaisirs.

BEA : bon alors déjà deux menace de mort, faut que je surveille mes arrière, mdr. Ouais solidarité féminine. Attend comment ça pas d'idée, ouais c'est vrai c'est moi l'auteur mais ce n'est pas une raison, euh en faite si sans est une…mdr

linea : tous a fait d'accord, franchement qui le regretterais ? Comment ça quelqu'un le regretterait, nan mais ça va pas du tout la ! mdr

fifer : merci pour l'idée. Sinon tu as choisi 2 ou 3 finalement ?

doudounord : merci beaucoup, pas pour me tuer hein, pour ta review ! Tous le monde avais compris quand même ?

leti 60 : je ne suis pas vilaine ! =p

sacri-bella : merci de t'être donné la peine de me laisser une review ça me touche.

Aelita48 : merci pour tes idées, ça me fait plaisirs que tu es cherché. C'est vrai c'est Edward ! LOL

hina1478 : c'est vrai que Jacob m'hériterait bien de perdre. Merci quand même pour tes suggestions je vais essayer de trouver un métier qui paye bien et qui ne prend pas de temps mais je ne suis pas sur que ça existe lol.

Grazie : merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisirs d'avoir de nouvel avis surtout en cette période de blocage.

Dreams-Twilight : et bah heureusement que vous n'avez pas mon adresse sinon faudrait que je pense à déménager, lol. Et de toute façon j'ai le droit nah =p

Yayalia : et oui c'est le dur jeu de la vie, j'ai le pouvoir et vous subissez, mouaaaaaah Heu je m'emporte la. Mdr Mais c'est vrai ils sont mignon.

cmjkp : merci pour la suggestion. Ok pas de problème ta voix sera prise en compte.

Sinon voici les résultats du sondage :

Réponse 1(me tuer) : III

Réponse 2 (tuer Jacob) : II

Réponse 3 (nous tuer tous les deux) : I

Autrement pour le métier d'Edward on a : Avocat, Prof, Médecin, qu'il voyage, que ça paye bien mais qu'il est pas mal de temps libre. J'ai donc choisi…vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais vous le dire.

Et pour le rendez-vous : rien comment ça rien ? LOL

En ce qui concerne le message du « chapitre » précédant les réponses sont en bas, aller y jeter un coup d'œil, je ne vous retiens pas plu longtemps.

Juste la réponse à Adeline qui ma laisser une review sur mon os donc voila :

Adeline : salut, je ne sais pas si tu lis cette fic mais si c'est le cas alors je te remercie pour ta review. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre vont composer la suite des secrets ne sont pas éternels mais…je verrais. Toujours est-il que des review comme la tienne me donne envie d'écrire. Alors on se voit à la suite et bisous.

Merci pour vos mises en alerte et en favorite.

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Mon copain, mon ex et moi !**

**POV Bella :**

Edward et moi avions décidé d'attendre avant de dire aux autres que l'on était ensemble. C'est vrai j'avais tendance à oublier que Jacob ne m'avait quittée que hier. Nous étions sur le parking de La Push. J'étais en train de rire à l'une des blagues d'Emmett.

**_ Alors Bella, Edward est si nul que ça au lit ?**

**_ Hein ?**

**_ Bah oui on ne vous a pas entendu cette nui, alors je me disais… Aïe !**

Rosalie venait de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

**_ Qui t'a dit qu'on l'avait fait dans un lit ?** demanda Edward son irrésistible sourire en coin. J'adorais ce mec. Il venait de fermer le clapet d'Emmett. Je déposais un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il me sourit. Je le vis regarder par-dessus mon épaule et froncer les sourcils.

**_ Il ya un mec qui nous fixe,** me dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je me retournais et vis Jacob qui nous regardait.

**_ C'est Jacob,** expliquai-je Edward,** on fait comme s'il n'était pas là.**

Edward hocha la tête.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à rigoler, à nous chamailler. Les filles était en train de bronzer et Emmett et Jasper était en train de parier sur lequel était le plus rapide. Lorsqu'Edward s'approcha de moi.

**_ Tu veux venir faire un tour ?**

**_ Bien sûr.**

Nous marchâmes main dans la main le long de la plage. Nous escaladâmes les rochers et lorsque nous fûmes hors de vue Edward s'arrêta. Il me prit dans ses bras, mes mains reposant sur son torse. Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus.

**_ Bella ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Tu… tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que l'on sorte ensemble ? Je veux dire tu t'es faite plaquer par ton fiancé hier et…**

Je ne le laissais pas continuer et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux.

**_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais je sais que c'est ce que je veux. Parce que même si c'est insensé je t'aime et que c'est ça qui compte.**

**_ Moi aussi je t'aime,** souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

**_ PUTAIN ! J'Y CROIS PAS !**

Edward et moi nous retournâmes d'un seul coup. Jacob ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à crier comme ça.

**_ JE CROYAIS QUE T'ÉTAIS UNE FILLE BIEN SWAN MAIS APPAREMMENT JE ME SUIS TROMPÉ ! J'TE PENSAIS PAS COMME ÇA À TE JETER SUR LE PREMIER MEC QUI SE POINTAIT ! ET PUIS D'ABBORD C'EST QUI CELUI-LÀ ?**

**_ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu me quittes le jour où l'on devait ce marier et après tu viens me crier dessus parce que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je me tournais vers Edward et pris sa main.

**_ Tu viens, on va voir les autres.**

Nous partîmes donc rejoindre les autres sans un regard pour Jacob. Ce con avait réussi à m'énerver.

**_ Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a entendu des cris !** me dit Alice

**_ C'est rien juste Jacob qui m'a fait une crise de jalousie. Je m'en vais, Edward tu veux bien me ramener chez moi ?**

**_ Bien sûr.**

Nous avancions vers le parking derrière nous les autres demandaient à Alice ce qui ce passait.

**_ Bella attends !**

Je ne me retournais pas et continuais à avancer. Je l'entendis courir.

**_ Bella !**

Il m'agrippa le poignet.

**_ C'est quoi ton problème ? **Dis-je en me dégagent.

**_ Mon problème, mais putain Bella on allait se marier et je t'ai quitté. Maintenant je m'aperçois que c'est une erreur et toi t'es déjà avec un autre mec. Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qui ai un problème.**

**_ Nan mais c'est quoi son problème à ce mec ?** demanda Rosalie qui s'était rapprochée avec les autres. (N/Nat : Ou là ! Si tout le monde s'en mêle…) **Il la quitte et après il lui fait une crise parce qu'elle passe du temps avec Edward. Je te signale qu'Edward est celui qui a su la réconforter quand tu lui as brisé le cœur.**

**_ Ah oui et j'imagine très bien comment,** répondit Jacob.** Un tour sur la banquette arrière et tu étais remise. Je ne pensais pas que t'était ce genre de fille.(n/mimi : il y a des baffes qui se perde je trouve) (n/m : tout a fait d'accord qui m'accompagne pour régler ça ?=)**

**_ Tu te trompes c'était sur le siège passager,** dis-je en tournant les talons. (N/Nat : MDR ! C'est dit ça au moins^^) Il l'avait bien cherché. J'entendis Emmett rire.

**_ Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça,** murmura Edward à mon oreille alors que l'on était arrivé à ça voiture.

**_ Pourquoi ?** Demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**_ Maintenant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer nue sur le siège passager de ma voiture. (N/Nat : évidemment…) (N/m : bah oui c'est un mec fallait si attendre, lol)**

Je rougis.

**_ Intéressant,** susurrai-je à son oreille avant d'en mordre le lobe.

Il poussa un grognement. Je lui souris alors qu'il ouvrait ma portière.

**_ Si mademoiselle la tentatrice veut bien se donner la peine.**

**_ Avec plaisirs monsieur.**

Au loin on entendait les cris des autres.

**_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais des insinuations pareilles ?** Criait Rosalie,** Edward et Bella sont juste amis rien de plus.**

**_ Amis,** dit Jacob en émettant un petit rire,** parce que pour toi les amis s'embrassent et se tripotent ?**

**_ Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! T'es vraiment un con, tu la quittes en lui brisant le cœur et le lendemain tu reviens la bouche en cœur en lui disant que tu as fait une erreur. Et en plus tu l'insultes. Elle vaut mieux que toi.**

Je les regardais. Rosalie était hors d'elle. Emmett essayait de la calmer.

**_ Ah oui, et bien si tu ne me crois pas va leur demander ce qu'il faisait lorsque je les ai surpris.**

Alice ce tourna vers nous :

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire Bella ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas,** j'avais dit ça en regardant Jacob, le mettant au défi de continuer,** je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler.**

**_ Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que ce salaud ne t'a pas baisée.**

Edward grogna.

**_ Je ne t'aurais pas baisée,** dit-il de façon à ce que seule moi l'entende. Je souris.

**_ Je sais.**

**_ Ce salaud comme tu dis est mon frère,** dit Alice visiblement énervée que l'on puisse insulter son frangin comme ça. (N/Nat : On ne touche pas à la famille… *cigare à la bouche* ok je sors) (n/mimi : mdr Nat je peux aussi avoir un cigare ?)

Je regardais alors Jacob dans les yeux.

**_ Edward ne m'a pas baisée et même si c'était le cas, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te le dire ?**

**_ …**

**_ Aucune, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Aller on s'en va. Au faite je ne viendrais pas à la villa ce soir.**

**_ Pourquoi ?** me demanda Alice.

Que lui répondre ? « Parce que je sors avec ton frère et que j'ai l'intention de faire une bonne partie de ce que Jacob vient d'insinuer. » Nan je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser un truc pareil.

**_ J'ai un truc à faire,** dis-je en lui faisant comprendre que la conversation était close.

* * *

Et voila, un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Vous l'aurez sans doutes devinez la semaine prochaine c'est le rendez-vous. Donc faites péter la boite mail ça me donnera du courage pour vous écrire la suite. En plus je ne me suis pas arrêter en plein dans un passage super intéressant, mais je me rattraperais la semaine prochaine.

Sinon comme toujours, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Qu'attendez-vous dans la suite ? Pensez-vous que je devrais faire un chapitre sur ce qui c'est passer après qu'Edward et Bella soit parti ?

Autrement comme promis les review par rapport au message de la dernière fois :

Schtroumpfmaso

Le pire c'est que les gens lisent de telles imbécilité. Je me demande a

quel niveau ce situe le QI de tes lectrices, parce que faut vraiment être un

débile mental pour lire de tels inepties.

A quel niveau se situe le QI de mes lectrices ? Certainement plus haut que le tiens. Tu sais tu me fait bien rire à juger les gens sans rien savoir. La pire c'est que tout le monde te prends pour une demeuré. C'est vrai tu n'es pas foutu de mettre ton nom pour que l'on puisse te répondre en face. Mais je crois que le pire c'est que tu mes envoyer deux fois exactement la même review sur la même fic. Si tu savais comme je me suis marrée. Franchement à te croire au dessus des autres tu en as oublié ton cerveau en route. Donc maintenant arrête de m'envoyer ce genre de review car ça m'en merde plus qu'autre chose. Sur ceux bonne soirée Débile Mentale (Parce qu'il faut vraiment être un débile mental pour écrire de tels inepties, oui ce messages est bien pour toi schtroumpfmaso, et arrête d'insulter les schtroumpfs ils ne t'ont rien fait).

Et pour mes lectrices sans qui je ne serais rien :

Sacri-bella : c'est vrai, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et toutes tes mises en alertes et en favorites ça fait super plaisirs.

bella17 : merci beaucoup pour ton soutien.

fifer : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que beaucoup d'auteur on reçu cette review mais sérieusement la personne qui fait ça n'est pas bien maligne. Elle a réussi à me renvoyer exactement la même review sur la même fic. Alors moi j'ai bien rigolé.

mimicam: toi aussi tu me manques, merci pour tes compliments et franchement il ou elle n'a pas intérêt de t'envoyer la review parce que ta fic est vraiment génial donc…Vivement que l'on se voit sur msn. Gros Bisous, JTD.

Galswinthe : oui j'ai vu pour Liisa's, c'est vrai elle ne mérite que ça (pas Liisa's). Merci pour tes encouragements.

Donc gros Bisous à toutes et merci pour votre soutien.


	16. Sexe, rendez vous et sexe ?

**Et voila enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes : le rendez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse pour le fait de ne pas avoir posté avant-hier mais ma correctrice ne ma pas renvoyez le chapitre et je m'inquiète un peu par ce qu'aujourd'hui non plus elle ne me la pas renvoyez mais je pensais que peut-être vous pourriez passer outres mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et appréciez ce chapitre. Et puis je n'allais pas non plus vous faire attendre. LOL**

**Sinon voila les réponses au review, merci à toutes de me soutenir et de me le faire savoir. **

nanie057 : tout a fait d'accord mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter a cause de connasse comme elle(s) ? Merci pour ta review.

Lydie's : holala que de compliment, merci beaucoup. Toi aussi prend soin de toi.

mimicam : merci beaucoup, mimi.

yayalia : merci beaucoup pour ton soutiens, je suis tous a fait d'accord avec toi.

Grazie : Oui Jacob est un con, c'est une vérité universelle, lol, contente que ça te plaise.

leti60 : Oui a la niche ! lol, t'inquiète moi aussi ça m'arrive de m'emporter et puis ça fait plaisirs de voir que ça te plait.

BEA : OK, je suis prévenue au moins…lol. C'est vrai ça ne le regarde pas. Si tu es sadique alors moi aussi, lol. C'est vrai pauvre poisson rouge. Merci pour ta review.

Galswinthe : on sens fou de la non originalité niveau review ce qui conte c'est la review, lol !

fifer: lol, c'est vrai qu'elle la calmer. Pas de problème pour le 2…

BellaSwan12 : mdr, ça sert a rien de faire comme si de rien était moi je sais, lol, de tout façon quand Bella est pas la c'est moi qui prend ça place…mdr Merci beaucouuuuuuuuuuuup pour ta review, lol.

doudounord : Merci beaucoup, ouais le rendez vous vous l'attendiez hein ? LOL J'espère qu'il te plaira.

aelita48 : Oui Team Edward a 100%, lol.

sacri-bella : J'aime bien quand tu te répète. Et merci pour tous ces compliments. Je suis sur que la personne qui laisse les messages ne la pas lu parce que la review n'avais rien qui ne concernait que ma fic et de nombreux auteurs l'on aussi reçu donc…Contente que pour toi ma fic en vaille le coup.

tit'Abbadon : La 3 ? C'est pas très sympa, lol. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et de donner ton avis ça me fait super plaisirs. Et pour ta deuxième review : torturer Jacob ? Mais qu'elle bonne idée tu propose quoi ? lol

**Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et favoris.**

**Sinon je dédis ce chapitre a mimi, merci pour ton aide et a toi aussi ma cher correctrices disparu sans vous les filles je n'aurais pas réussi ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Sexe, rendez-vous et…Sexe ?**

**POV Edward :**

J'avais déposé Bella chez elle et j'étais rentré me préparer à la villa. Je finis de boutonné ma chemise et regardais l'heure : 19H moins 10. J'attrapais ma veste et mes clefs. Puis descendis et tombais nez à nez avec Alice.

**_ Où est ce que tu vas ?** Me demanda Alice en me regardant suspicieusement.

**_ Heu…je sors !** Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

**_ Merci ça j'avais compris ce que je veux savoir c'est où et pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça ?**

**_ Désolé j'avais cru que tu n'avais pas compris ensuite ça ne te regarde pas.**

**_ Si ça me regarde tu es mon frère et je veux savoir, T'as rendez vous avec une fille ? **

**_ Non avec un gars**, répondis-je sur un ton ironique avant de la contourner, **A plus Alice.** _**(n/mimi : Memette si jamais Ed vire de bord tu devrais fuir très très loin c'est juste un conseille croisant mon expérience. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis obligé de me cacher maintenant lol) (N/m : mdr)**_

Je démarrais ma voiture lorsque j'entendis Alice me crier de revenir. Je lui fis un signe de la main et partit en trombe. Elle devait être furax, je plaignais les autres qui allaient devoir la supporter.

J'arrivais rapidement chez Bella et le stresse me pris. Comment devais-je réagir avec elle, après ce qui c'était passé cet après-midi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je frappais à la porte.

**_ C'est ouvert**, entendis-je, **j'arrive dans deux minutes.**

J'entrais donc et l'attendais au pied de l'escalier. J'attendis quelques minutes avant d'entendre des pas. Je levais la tête. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Elle était sublime. Sa robe moulait à la perfection son corps de déesse. Ne laissant qu'une petite place à l'imagination et pourtant elle n'avait rien de vulgaire. Je la dévorais littéralement des yeux et m'imaginait la séré contre moi. Pouvoir gouter à sa peau qui paraissait si soyeuse.

Bella avança de quelques pas dans ma direction. Venant se coller à moi avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Mes mains caressaient la peau nue de son dos. Puis elle s'écarta de moi m'arrachant un grognement de frustration. Elle me regardait de ses yeux incandescents avant de retirer sa robe. Me dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse. Je poussais un nouveau grognement avant de me jeter sur elle. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre mais il fallait que je me contrôle. Puis elle commença à se frotter à moi et je sus que j'étais perdu. Le peu de résistance qu'il me restait venais de voler en éclats. Je la plaquais donc contre le mur le plus proche et après mettre débarrassé de mon pantalon je la péné_… __**(n/mimi : apparemment tu n'as pas fait la même bêtise que moi je te félicite )) **_

**_ Edward, est-ce que ça va tu as l'air bizarre ?**

La voix de Bella me ramena à la réalité. Elle me contemplait inquiète. Je ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux et je commençais à alerter.

**_ Tu es…magnifique**, murmurais-je la voix rauque pas sur qu'elle est entendue pourtant elle me fit un immense sourire avant de me répondre :

**_ Tu es pas mal non plus**, l'inquiétude avait disparue de ses yeux et laissais place à de la joie et de la curiosité.

**POV Bella : **

Edward ne voulais pas me dire ou nous allions. J'avais arrêté de poser des questions au bout d'une demi-heure, tout ce que je savais c'est que nous allions à Seattle.

**_ Edward ?**

**_ Hum**

**_ Ou va-t-on ?** Demandais-je en rigolant. Je voulais lui changé les idées il paressait tendue et je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi. En y réfléchissant je ne savais pas grand-chose.

**_ C'est une surprise, **me répondis-t-il amusé.

**_ On pourrait faire un marché.**

Je posais ma mains sur sa cuisse, pas très loyale mais j'étais prête à usé de mes charmes pour arriver à mes fins_. __**(n/mimi : FONCE BELLA !)**__**(N/m : attention le mur, dsl je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) **_Edward grogna.

**_ Bella arrête**, me supplia t'il

**_ Arrêter quoi**, le questionnais-je en prenant mon air le plus innocent.

Il secoua la tête.

**_ Enlève ta mains, sa me déconcentre. **

Sa voix était rauque. Il avait la même expression que tout a l'heure. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait.

**_ Edward qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre de puis que tu es venue me chercher. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?**

**_ Non, il n'y a pas de problème Bella, je suis désolé.** Dit-il en se garant.

**_ Alors s'il n'y a pas de problème pourquoi tu te gare au milieu de nulle part ?**

**_ Heu…**

**_ Edward ?** Je me perdis dans ses yeux, la lueur qui y brillait fit s'envoler des papillons dans mon bas ventre. Il s'approcha de moi et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour un baiser passionné. Rapidement Edward se retrouva au dessus de moi, c'est mains caressant mon ventre nu. Il s'écarta pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle, ses lèvres allant dévorer mon cou. Pourtant bien que j'en avais très envie je le repoussais très légèrement, ben oui je n'allais pas le jeter en lui criant dessus non plus**. **_**(n/mimi : C'est partie pour un limon je sors le pop corn ! oh merde suis au régime ! bah o diable le régime !)**__**(Nm : ah régime régime quand tu es la nous on fuit, lol)**_

**_ Edward on ne devrait pas, c'est…oh humm**

**_ Tu disais,** je le sentie sourire contre mon cou.

**_ Je disais que c'était trop top et…Humm…tu triche…**

**_ De toute façon on fait jamais rien dans le bon ordre, tu as rencontré mes parent avant que je ne te rencontre, on c'est embrassé avant le premier rendez-vous et je t'ai vu en robe de marier avant même de te demander de m'épouser.**

**_ C'est vrai mais…oh et puis tan pis…**

Edward ris avant de recommencer à m'embrasser mais apparemment la nature était contre nous, d'abord Alice, puis ma stupide conscience et m'attenant mon ventre. Il ne pouvait pas ce taire celui la ? Stupide condition humaine. Edward s'écarta et me regarda moqueur. Je lui lançais un regard noir lorsque son estomac se joignit au mien.

**_ On fait moins le malin Cullen ?**

**_ Rooh c'est bon Swan, allez attache ta ceinture on va manger.**

Je lui souris. Vingt minutes plus tard Edward se gara et vin m'ouvrir la porte. Je regardais autour de moi. On était au bord de la mer. Il plaça sa mains dans le bas de mon dos et me guida jusqu'à un bateau.

**_ Un bateau ?**

**_ Humm, ouais…je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée.** Me dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux signe qu'il était nerveux. Il était bien loin de l'homme que sur de lui, que j'avais pu voir dans la voiture. Il s'emblait attendre une réponse.

**_ C'est parfais.** Il me sourit et nous montâmes à bord du bateau. Une hôtesse nous accueillit.

**_ Bonjour monsieur, mademoiselle** – elle ne m'adressa même pas un regard, trop occupé à mater Edward – **que puis-je pour vous ?**

J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire, nan mais elle se prenait pour qui.

**_ J'ai une réservation pour deux personnes au nom de Cullen** – dit Edward en me regardant. Pour le coup l'autre blondasse perdit son sourire – **ça te convient chéri ?**

**_ Bien sur.**

**_ Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me suivre.**

Mais c'est qu'on l'avait vexé la Barbie. Je me tournais vers Edward, apparemment lui aussi en était à arriver a la même conclusion et nous dûmes nous retenir de rire. Nous nous installâmes à notre table. Edward avait réservé en terrasse et bien que nous soyons au bord de la mer il ne faisait pas froid. Le silence qui planait autour de nous n'était pas pesant et je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de le briser. Je me contentais d'observer la mer. Le vent faisait onduler la surface de l'eau qui miroitait sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Celui-ci terminait sa course en disparaissant à l'horizon, comme absorber par l'océan. C'était tous simplement magique.

**_ Hum hum, je me tournais vers la personne qui venait de briser ce fabuleux moment et me** retrouvais face à la serveuse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Edward. Presque comme si elle espérait quand le regardant assez longtemps ses vêtements disparaitraient. Je décidais donc d'intervenir.

**_ Bonsoir, je prendrais une assiette de ravioli au champignon** – elle sembla enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence et me lança un regard noir, et oui chéri il est a moi, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de m'adresser à Edward **– Et toi mon amour tu as choisi ?**

Il me sourit amuser, avant de répondre entrant dans mon jeu:

**_ Oui, mon cœur, je vais prendre des lasagnes, tu souhaite boire quelque chose en particulier ?**

**_ Non je te laisse choisir mon chéri.**

**_ Très bien alors nous prendrons votre meilleure bouteille de rouge.** _**(n/mimi : Mais non Ed c'est le champagne qu'il faut ! ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une mariée tombe dans tes bras quoi que … Tu es tellement beau…les mariées doivent pleuvoir chez toi.) (N/m :attention une pluie de mariées vient de s'abattre…ah on n'est pas dans une agence météo)**_

**_ Ce sera tout ?**

**_ Oui merci.**

En regardant Edward je repensais à tout ce que j'avais appris sur lui en un peu plus de 24H et m'aperçu que je ne savais pas en quoi consistait son métier. Alice ne me l'avait jamais dit. Enfaite je ne savais même pas s'il avait fini c'est études.

**_ Au faite, je viens juste dis penser, je sais plein de chose sur toi mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais dans la vie, ni même si tu as fini tes études.**

**_ Et bien je suis des études d'avocat à New York pour ouvrir mon propre cabinet plus tard. Et toi ?**

**_ C'est génial, moi je devais allez a NY avec Jacob on avait trouvé un appartement j'aurais fait mais études de littérature pour devenir prof, mais maintenant…**ajoutais-je tristement.

**_ Vient avec moi, tu es toujours inscrite et mon appartement est bien assez grand pour deux personne, surtout si tu partage mon lit**, il avait terminé ça phrase par un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Je pouffais avant de lui répondre.

**_ Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**_ Je te l'ai dit, pas si tu partage mon lit !** Il me refit son haussement de sourcil et j'éclatais littéralement de rire. Il se joignit rapidement à moi et ces plier en deux tellement on riait que nous trouva la serveuse lorsqu'elle nous apporta nos plat. Nous nous calmâmes quelque peu avant de commencer à manger. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse, on échangeait des plaisanteries, on parlait de tous et de rien. C'était l'une des meilleures soirées que je n'avais jamais passée. Non en faite en y réfléchissant c'était la meilleure soirée que je n'ai jamais passée. Puis le repas se termina et nous regagnâmes la voiture. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer et que cette soirée ce finisse. Edward non plus apparemment.

**_ Tu sais mes parents on un appartement et je me disais que l'on aurait pu y aller et finir ce que l'on avait commencé dans la voiture.**

**_ Je ne vous savais pas à ce point porté sur le sexe monsieur Cullen ?**

**_ Rien qu'avec vous mademoiselle Swan !**

**_ On dirait Emmett !** _**(n/mimi : dure ! Bella ce n'est pas cool ! Ed est un Apollon pas un gros nounours quand meme faut changer tes lunettes ! ) **_

**_ Tu me vexe la**, dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

**_ Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu boude ? **

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire éblouissant.

Edward gara la voiture devant un immeuble luxueux et un portier vint la récupérer. Nous entrâmes dans un hall de marbre.

**_ Waouh !**

**_ Alice ne t'a jamais emmené ici.**

**_ Non, ça a du couter une fortune à tes parents.**

**_ Oh non c'était un cadeau de mariage, celui des parents d'Esmé je crois mais quand ils nous** **ont eus c'est devenu trop petit et ils ont déménagé.**

**_ Sympa comme cadeau.**

**_ C'est vrai.**

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur.

**POV Edward :**

A peine les portes de l'appareil furent t'elles fermées que je me jetais sur c'est lèvres. La plaquant contre le mur. Rapidement nos langues se livrèrent une bataille acharnée. C'est mains descendirent le long de mon coup pour venir déboutonner ma chemise. Les miennes quand à elles descendirent sur ses cuisses pour remonter sous sa robe. Mes doigt effleurèrent la dentelle de son sous-vêtement ce qui me fit durcir encore plus que ce que je n'étais déjà.

Ding, les portes s'ouvrir et nous sortîmes dans le couloir avant de regagner l'appartement. J'étais tellement occuper par Bella que je ne remarquais pas que la porte était ouverte. Nous nous embrassions toujours en entrant dans l'appartement, avant de nous figer en découvrant que quelqu'un si trouvait, assis dans un fauteuil simplement éclairer par une petite lampe**… **_**(n/mimi : Moi je sais qui c'est ! j'ai deviné comme une grande. Bon ok j'avoue j'ai pas deviner =( J'ouvre les paries qui est ce quelqu'un ?**__**Jacob ? Alice ? Jasper ? Emmett ? Rosalie ? Charlie… ?) **_

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de chapitre ? Dessus ? Ou au contraire ravis ?**

**Alors comme mimi la dit ouvrons les paris ! Qui penser vous que ça soit ?**

**Moi ? Mdr comme si c'était possible, mais vous avez vu les pubs cola ? L'impossible deviens possible, mdr.**

**1-Jacob ?**

**2-Alice ?**

**3-Jasper ?**

**4-Emmett ?**

**5-Rosalie ?**

**6-Esmé ?**

**7-Carlisle ?**

**8-Charlie ?**

**9-Ou quelqu'un d'autres ?**

**Sinon j'attends vos réponse alors faites péter la boite mail.**

**Gros Bisous**


	17. Vous tenir informer c'est normal !

**Vous tenir informer.**

**Non je suis désolé ceci n'est pas le chapitre. Je m'excuse mais de mon retard mais je n'ai plus d'avances et les prochains chapitre risques d'être long à arriver. Celui-ci est en cours d'écriture mais avec les cours…je n'ai pas le temps. Mais je le précise je n'abandonne pas et j'espère ne pas vous perdre.**

**Si vous voulez plus d'information voici mon adresse msn, entrez moi je serais ravis de parler avec vous. .Fr**

**Sinon pour vous faire patienter voici un petit extrait :**

Edward venait d'ouvrir la porte et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort. Un cocktail de désir, d'amour, de passion et beaucoup d'autre sentiment. Pas même avec Jacob je n'ai ressentie un truc pareil Je lui sautais (donc) dessus. Mes lèvres se plaquèrent donc sur les siennes avec empressement lorsqu'il me repoussa. Je le regardais sans comprendre. Pourquoi me repoussait-il ? Il y à peine deux minutes il en avait autant envie que moi et la il me repoussait !

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Edward ? Pourquoi tu me repousse je croyais que tu en avais envie ? Demandais-je les larmes me montant aux yeux malgré moi.

_ Ce n'est pas toi Bella…

_ Ah oui et c'est quoi alors ? La tristesse avait laissé place à la colère. D'abord Jacob qui me quittais puis venait me faire la moral et maintenant lui qui me repoussais.

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus et je m'excuse encore du retard. Bisous à toutes.**

**Ce message restera la.**

**J'en profite pour répondre à vos review et vous dire que comme toujours ça me fait plaisirs que vous preniez deux minutes pour m'en laisser une.**

**Mimicam** : contente qu'il te plaise toujours, sans toi j'aurais pas réussi à l'écrire, en faite sans toi j'arriverais pas à écrire grand-chose, lol. Parier en sachant déjà de la réponse ça s'appelle tricher. LOL

Vivement que l'on se parle sur msn. Bisous

**mel177130** : Et bien tu as raison, mais je ne te dirais pas sur quoi, lol, merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser ton avis.

**leti60** : mais dit moi Alice ce ne serait pas toi ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est elle la voyante. Enfin tu auras deviné que c'est elle ou pas…mouhahaha…je m'emporte la lol.

**Famous Marion** : contente de voir que tu suis toujours, pour ce qui est de Alice, tu as….tropo sadique t'aura qu'a lire le chapitre pour voir….

**effy rock cullen** : contente d'avoir de nouveau ton avis. Alice vraiment ? Je ne comprend pas du tout pourqu…a je viens de lire la suite de ta review et de comprendre…mdr

**BEA** : ah enfin une qui c'est rendu compte que Alice était une enmerdeuse casseuse de moment X de première, lol et en plus si c'est pas elle c'est Bella. LOL

**Bebedemamour** : merci pour ta review et encore Alice ? Lol

**Grazie** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton vote est pris en compte.

**Bellaandedwardamour** : c'est vrai qu'est que Jacob ferais dans l'appartement de ED. Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review.

.fr : merci pour avoir pris la peine de laisser une review, t'es voix seron prise en compte.

**Lydie's** : contente que ça t'ai plus. Enfin une qui ne dit pas Alice, lol. Bisous à toi aussi miss.

**yayalia** : et oui après un moment de détente je vous fait réfléchir que je suis méchante…lol

**Galswinthe** : non excuse moi c'est juste que j'ai une relectrice qui met des com's dans les chapitres, c'est nat, bref elle avait plus internet et du coup j'ai pas eu le chapitre avec ces com's. DSL

**Aelita48** : merci de faire ça pour me faire plaisirs ça me touche. Bisous a toi aussi.

**Dreams-Twilight **: Bonne deduction Sherlock.

**doudounord** : mais c'est pas vrai vous êtes toutes déveine ou quoi ? Enfin je dis ça je dis rien…

**Sacri-bella **: y a pas de quoi et puis c'est normal tu prend le temps de m'en laisser une je peu prendre le temps de te répondre, alors merci à toi. Bisous

**Elise** : merci beaucoup, bisous.

**CarinaLopes17** : merci pour tout c'est compliments et contente que ça te plaise. Alice ou Emmett, la suite ce trouve dans le chapitre lol, comme si tu ne le savais pas….En ce qui concerne les secrets ne sont pas éternels la suite est en cours d'écriture et n'est pas pour tout de suite mais elle va arriver. Bisous miss et merci pour tes review ça fait toujours plaisirs.

**Encore Bisous et merci les filles.**


	18. Toc toc toc qui est la ?

! Joyeux Noël et Bonnes Fêtes !

**Coucou, et non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire mais le manque d'inspiration s'est fait savoir. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que cette histoire est bientôt terminée, elle touche bientôt à sa fin. Le rendez-vous étant mon objectif, je n'ai pas de suite. Il ne reste donc que quelques chapitres et je m'excuse déjà du temps que ceux-ci mettrons à arriver.**

**Voilà je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais qu'il est court mais je pensais que vous préféreriez un chapitre court maintenant ou un très long chapitre dans peut-être plusieurs mois.**

**Bon je vous laisse lire, les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin.**

**! Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Toc toc qui est là ? C'est la petite... ?**

**Rappel (POV Edward) :**

**Nous nous embrassions toujours en entrant dans l'appartement, avant de nous figer en découvrant que quelqu'un si trouvait, assis dans un fauteuil simplement éclairé par une petite lampe…**

**POV Bella :**

**Edward venait d'ouvrir la porte et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort. Un cocktail de désir, d'amour, de passion et beaucoup d'autre sentiment. Pas même avec Jacob je n'ai ressentie un truc pareil. Je lui sautais dessus. Mes lèvres se plaquèrent donc sur les siennes avec empressement lorsqu'il me repoussa. Je le regardais sans comprendre. Pourquoi me repoussait-il ? Il y a peine deux minutes il en avait autant envie que moi et là il me repoussait !**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Pourquoi tu me repousses je croyais que tu en avais envie ? demandai-je les larmes me montant aux yeux malgré moi.**

**_ Ce n'est pas toi Bella…**

**_ Ah oui et c'est quoi alors ? la tristesse avait laissé place à la colère. D'abord Jacob qui me quittait puis venait me faire la morale et maintenant lui qui me repoussait.**

**_ L'empêcheuse de tourner en rond qui me serre de sœur !**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a avoir avec le fait que tu me repousses ?**

**_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as immédiatement pensé à moi, me demanda une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille celle de mon lutin préférer.**

**_ Euh… Alice – je me tournais vers elle, oulala son regard ne signifiait rien de bon. Je pris donc ma voix la plus douce possible en disant – ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ?**

**Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait comme une question.**

**_ Ah oui ? AH OUI ? me cria-t-elle. ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GEULE ? D'ABORD EDWARD PUIS TOI ? ET PUIS D'APRÈS TOI QU'EST-CE QUE JE CROIS HEIN ? QUE MON FRERE ET MA MEILLEURE AMIE FONT DES CACHOTERIES ? QU'ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE SE SAUTER DESSUS ? CE N'EST PAS CE QUI SE PASSE PEUT-ETRE ?**

**_ Euh bas si c'est ce qui se passe alors tu as tout à fait raison, murmurai-je sans oser la regarder.**

**_ Je le savais que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble, dit-elle en se mettant à sauter partout. Edward et moi nous regardâmes perplexes face à ce changement d'attitude. Puis nous reportâmes notre regard sur Alice qui était dans son état…naturel.**

**_ Hum, Alice ? tenta une première fois Edward, Alice ?**

**Cette fois elle se tourna vers lui.**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Nan parce que je ne sais pas si tu t'en es aperçu mais tu déranges là et pas qu'un peu ! En plus ce n'est pas la première fois, termina-t-il en marmonnant.**

**_ Comment ça pas la première fois ?**

**_ Hein ? il paraissait surpris qu'elle l'ait entendu. Rien oublie.**

**_ Non, non, non. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier donc tu vas me répondre et tout de SUITE !**

**Je ne sais pas pour Edward mais moi elle me faisait un peu peur.**

**_ Non.**

**Edward la fixait impassible. Soudain je vis le visage de ma meilleur amies s'éclaira. On était mal, très mal même. Pitié je ne veux pas mourir je suis trop jeune…**

**POV Alice (retour en arrière):**

**Rahh ce que mon frère pouvait m'énerver il n'avait pas voulu me dire avec qui il sortait ce soir. Et en plus il s'était foutu de ma gueule. Rahh j'enrageais. Lorsque je me souvins qu'Edward avait un double des clefs de l'appartement de Seattle. Il allait sans doute emmener ça conquête là-bas en fait j'en étais presque sûre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il allait la ramené ici. Je me levais donc d'un bon sous le regard interrogateur des autres.**

**_ Je vais à Seattle !**

**_ Alice ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si jamais tu ruines son rendez-vous Edward t'en voudra.**

**_ Je viendrais bien avec toi, ce n'est pas souvent que Eddy a une copine alors je vais enfin pouvoir me venger mouhaha.**

**_ Emmett, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça, comme tu l'as dit Ed n'a pas souvent de copine alors foutez lui la paix. Quand il voudra nous la présenter il le fera. Alors rasseyez-vous tout de suite.**

**Mais les paroles de Rosalie n'eurent aucun effet. Em' et moi étions déjà partis. J'attrapais mes affaires et pris les clefs de ma porches.**

**_ Ah non on prend ma Jeep, s'écria mon frère.**

**_ Hors de question c'est mon idée alors on prend ma voiture.**

**_ Mais ce n'est pas juste, je suis le plus vieux et…**

**_ Rien du tout, allez dépêche-toi ou je pars sans toi.**

**_ Nan c'est bon j'arrive.**

**Je me garais dans une rue à côté de l'immeuble. Si Edward n'était pas encore arrivé alors il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache que je serais là.**

**Emmett me suivit à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.**

**_ Ah ça me rappelle pas mal de souvenir.**

**_ C'est vrai tu as vécu ici toi.**

**_ Edward aussi. Quand je repense au nombre de conneries que l'on a faites, rit-il.**

**Je souris pour toutes réponses. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur avant de nous diriger vers l'appartement. Edward ne devait pas encore être arrivé. Je n'avais pas vu sa voiture. J'eus la confirmation de ça non présence lorsque nous trouvâmes la porte fermée.**

**_ Bon bas ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.**

**_ Sans blague.**

**Une fois entrés j'allais m'installer dans un fauteuil pour les attendre.**

**_ Attend on va juste allumer la petit lampe comme ça on se croira dans un film, dit mon frère fier de son idée. Je le laissais faire. Voila c'est parfait ! dit Emmett en contemplant son « chef d'œuvre ».**

**Je levais les yeux au ciel face à son attitude enfantine. Mais quand est-ce qu'il allait grandir. J'avais parfois du mal à comprendre comment Rose faisait pour le supporter. C'est vrai c'est qu'un gros nounours mais des fois il était vraiment lourd.**

**_ Bon je vais pisser, je reviens.**

**_ Emmett !**

**_ Quoi ? il me regardait innocemment.**

**_ Rien laisse tomber, dégage.**

**Il s'en alla et moi je restais là. Dans le salon. Assise dans mon fauteuil. Simplement éclairé par la petite lampe. C'est vrai qu'on se croirait dans un film. Vous savez le mari qui attend sa femme et son amant. Sauf que je n'étais en aucun cas le mari et Edward ma femme. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais dire à Edward lorsqu'il arriverait. Je n'allais certainement pas dire un truc comme : Et Edward comme tu ne me répondais pas je suis venue voir, désolée d'avoir cassé ton rendez-vous. Ou encore : Ah Edward tu es là ? Dis ça ne te dérangerais de me présenter. Non franchement je me voyais mal lui dire ça. Je regardais la porte d'entrée et là d'un coup le fait que l'on n'ait pas fermé la porte et que du coup Edward se douterait de quelque chose. Je m'apprêtais donc à aller fermer la porte lorsque j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Edward ? Je me rasseyais en vitesse alors que les pas se rapprochaient. Ils étaient deux, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Ils venaient de ce prendre un mur ? Ils étaient bourrés ou alors ils étaient en train de se sauter dessus ? Connaissant Edward je n'avais absolument aucune idée de laquelle était la bonne, peut être les deux. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent. D'abord je ne vis que mon frère puis la une fille lui sauta dessus. Mais mon frère la repoussa.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Pourquoi tu me repousses je croyais que tu en avais envie ? je devais avoir mangé un truc pas net par ce que j'avais l'impression d'entendre la voix de Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas vérifier mon hypothèse car mon frère était devant la fille.**

**_ Ce n'est pas toi Bella… oh mon Dieu j'avais raison, mais ça veut dire qu'ils sont ensemble et ils ne m'ont rien dit, oh les traitres, oh ce qu'ils m'énervent et… la suite de leur**

**conversation me fit stopper mes pensées.**

**_ Ah oui et c'est quoi alors ?**

**_ L'empêcheuse de tourner en rond qui me serre de sœur !**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'Alice à avoir avec le fait que tu me repousses ?**

**_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as immédiatement pensé à moi, lui demandai-je de plus en plus énervé.**

**_ Euh…Alice – elle se tourna vers moi, je lui lançais un regard noir – ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ? elle se foutait de moi là ! Elle se foutait de moi ! Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et j'explosais littéralement.**

**_ Ah oui ? AH OUI ? criai-je. ARRÊTER DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GEULE ? D'ABORD EDWARD PUIS TOI ? ET PUIS D'APRÈS TOI QU'EST-CE QUE JE CROIS HEIN ? QUE MON FRERE ET MA MEILLEURE AMIE FONT DES CACHOTERIES ? QU'ILS SONT**

**EN TRAIN DE SE SAUTER DESSUS ? CE N'EST PAS CE QUI SE PASSE PEUT-ETRE ?**

**_ Euh bas si c'est ce qui se passe alors tu as tout à fait raison, murmura-t-elle sans oser me regarder.**

**_ Je le savais que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble, dis-je en me mettant à sauter partout.**

**_ Alice ?**

**Je me tournais vers Ed'.**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Nan parce que je ne sais pas si tu t'en es aperçu mais tu déranges là et pas qu'un peu ! En plus ce n'est pas la première fois, termina-t-il en marmonnant.**

**_ Comment ça pas la première fois ?**

**_ Hein ? il paraissait surpris que je l'ai entendu. Rien oublie.**

**_ Non, non, non. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier donc tu vas me répondre et tout de SUITE !**

**_ Non.**

**Edward me fixait impassible. Soudain mon visage s'éclaira. Je venais de comprendre de quel moment il parlait. J'étais presque certaine qu'il parlait de ce matin quand j'étais entrée dans la chambre.**

**POV Emmett :**

**_ Ah ça fait du bien de se vider, dis-je en revenant dans le salon. Je regardais ma sœur puis me retournais vers mon frère, il me regardait bizarrement et la je vis… Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**_ Elle s'apprêtait à coucher avec Ed.**

**_ C'est vrai ça ?**

**_ Hum oui, elle se mit à rougir.**

**_ Et bah mes cochons vous nous en avez caché des choses.**

**_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?**

**_ Mais c'est qu'il est énervé le petit Eddy.**

**_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !**

**_ Pas t'appeler comment Eddy ?**

**_ Raah tu m'énerves !**

**_ Du calme Eddy, en ce qui concerne le fait que nous soyons là. Moi je suis venu me venger et Alice ben c'est Alice elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir.**

**Je regardais mon frère finalement j'aurais peut-être dû écouter Rosalie. Il avait vraiment l'air énervé. Je le vis faire un mouvement vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, allant claquer contre le mur...**

**

* * *

**

**Alors ? Pitiez ne me tuer pas ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué j'ai déjà une idée pour la suite mais le chapitre risque de ne pas arriver de sitôt.**

**Pour continuer les bonnes habitude un petit sondage ?**

**Pour vous qui est(sont) la(les) personne(s) qui vient(viennent) d'entrer ?**

**J'attends vos réponses avec impatiente.**

**Gros Bisous à toutes.**

**Et comme promis ici les réponses aux reviews :**

**Lydie's : merci de m'avoir laissé une review.**

**mimicam : oui je sais où te trouver, merci de ton soutien ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Quand au fait que j'y serais arrivée sans toi j'ai des doutes. J'y serais sans doute arrivée mais pas aussi bien enfin je me comprends… Bisous**

**sunset edwella : merci pour tous ces compliments ta review m'a fait très plaisi. Contente que les coms entre parenthèse te plaisent. C'est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas par 4 chemins.**

**Merci les filles et gros bisous à vous, encore une fois.**

**Et surtout passez de bonnes fêtes et un joyeux noël à toutes.  
**


End file.
